Children's Crusade
by JoyCrusher
Summary: A possible conclusion of the OAV continuity. Written as a teleplay, each chapter is approximately 1 half hour episode. Your review eagerly anticipated.
1. Reasonable Suspicion

Children's Crusade  
By: Ted Thompson  
  
  
TENCHI Muyo and all characters contained herein are Copyright   
Pioneer Entertainment & AIC Character of Yorokobi Assaiki, Dikatsu   
& Events of this story Copyright (C)2000, 2001, 2002 Ted Thompson  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 1  
  
  
Episode 14: REASONABLE SUSPICION  
  
  
  
[We open on scene similar to the one that we closed on in episode 13 "Here   
Comes Jurai". TENCHI is dressed for the day, standing on his balcony, and   
looking out across the lake. Meanwhile, we can hear the banter of AEKA   
and RYOKO fighting, and the pleading of MIHOSHI for them to stop.]  
  
SCENE: TENCHI'S BALCONY  
  
TENCHI turns toward the camera  
  
TENCHI: [Sighs] Yep, another perfect day  
  
He heads back into the house.  
  
  
  
SCENE: KITCHEN  
  
AEKA and RYOKO are in the foreground, in each others faces, and   
threatening each other with frying pans (or Japanese equiv.) while   
shouting. SASAMI is in the background making breakfast. Periodically   
inter-cut with shots of SASAMI (with RYO-OKI on her head) looking   
miserable about the fight and flinching occasionally (RYO-OKI mirrors   
SASAMI's expressions). We join in mid-argument....  
  
RYOKO: Yeah right! If it hadn't been for me, he'd have never even gone   
out on the pier! So if anyone is going to bring him breakfast this   
morning IT'S ME!  
  
AEKA: For your information, it was my wishing to stay here with him that   
made him accept the challenge!  
  
MIHOSHI: Guys, how about you both present it to him when he comes down....  
  
RYOKO: HA! It was when Funaho presented me with that bill that TENCHI   
decided to fight!  
  
During the next line, TENCHI enters the kitchen, SASAMI sees him and   
smiles to him, RYO-OKI also perks up.   
  
AEKA: It was for SASAMI and me, NOT YOUR DEBTS!  
  
RYOKO: [Dismissingly] Seek help.  
  
TENCHI is now right next to the girls, but RYOKO with her head turned and   
eyes closed and AEKA scowling and staring at RYOKO, do not notice. TENCHI   
is rather fed up.  
  
TENCHI: [Shouts (typical anime huge mouth)] GOOD MORNING!  
  
Both girls jump out of their skins and look embarrassed. Then start at it   
again.  
  
AEKA: See what your shrill screeching has done!  
  
RYOKO: MY shrill screeching!!? Your the one with a voice like claws on a   
black board!  
  
Argument continues but not clearly, as TENCHI turns and sighs, his   
shoulders slumping in defeat. He heads for the doorway outside, when   
SASAMI darts in front of him.  
  
SASAMI: TENCHI! [Pleading eyes] Please don't go. [Hopeful expression]   
breakfast will be ready in just a few minutes!  
  
TENCHI: Huh? Oh, thanks anyway SASAMI, maybe later. I think I'll just   
head up to Grandpa's and start my chores.  
  
He pats SASAMI on the head and passes her, we see him walk past as we look   
at SASAMI's face, a mixture of sadness on it, and then irritation [as much   
as she can muster] as she turns back toward the house.  
  
We've heard the arguments continue throughout, now SASAMI yells at them.  
  
SASAMI: You know you guys..... [door closes shutting off our hearing the   
rest]  
  
  
  
SCENE: INSIDE MASAKI SHRINE  
  
Grandpa is already up and has started his day. He sits drinking his tea,   
and should be reviewing one of several books he has before him. He is   
instead staring ahead, seemingly deep in distracted thought.  
  
  
  
SCENE: TOP OF STEPS TO MASAKI SHRINE  
  
TENCHI is just reaching the top. Leaves blow this way and that. He looks   
dismayed as he walks to the office door.  
  
TENCHI: [To himself, looking at leaves] Man... look how many of these   
things collect in just a couple of days.  
  
As he reaches the door, we hear a voice from within the office.  
  
YOSHO: [Through door] Come in TENCHI.  
  
TENCHI: [Looking surprised] uh?  
  
TENCHI opens the door and enters.  
  
  
  
SCENE: INSIDE MASAKI SHRINE  
  
TENCHI: [As he closes the door behind him] Grandpa, sometimes I think your   
physic...  
  
YOSHO: [Stands] Hmmm, not telepathy TENCHI, common sense. I could hear   
the girls fighting all the way up here.  
  
TENCHI: [Exasperated] Yeah...  
  
YOSHO: [Takes unread books back to self] So, when I heard someone walking   
on the leaves outside a little later, I concluded it would be you.  
  
TENCHI: [Flops down on a pillow to kneel at the table] Sure was...   
Grandpa, I don't know what to do! They drive me crazy, and after that   
*duel* it seems like they will be here forever!  
  
YOSHO: [Clasps his hands behind his back] Yes... so many women can be a   
great burden, but also a great blessing.   
  
TENCHI just gives him a look that says, "Oh great... now I'm going to get   
the wisdom of the ages routine and some story that does nothing to solve   
my problems"  
  
There is a pause while YOSHO says nothing.  
  
YOSHO: I didn't have a story with that or anything. I just know that most   
young men would be thrilled to have your problems.  
  
TENCHI: Oh [falls forward, his head slamming into the table comically.]  
  
YOSHO: While their fighting is a nuisance, I see that you fail to   
appreciate the positive aspects they each possess.  
  
TENCHI: [TENCHI sits up] What do you mean?  
  
YOSHO: Every man and woman has qualities in which they excel and those in   
which they are deficient. RYOKO is experienced and strong. WASHU has   
considerable knowledge. MIHOSHI is genuinely considerate and posses a   
knowledge of the law. SASAMI is an excellent cook and an eternal   
optimist. AEKA is devoted and dutiful. Each has their strength and each   
has their weakness. But when a man and woman are joined it is these   
qualities which mesh together and become greater then the sum. Every one   
of us is like half a pair of sheers, unable to fulfill our purpose until   
we are one.  
  
TENCHI simply stares for a moment.   
  
TENCHI: Wow... Still, AEKA and RYOKO fight so bitterly. It's so   
disruptive.  
  
YOSHO: [Raises a finger sagely] You, my grandson, are the wood that fuels   
that fire.  
  
TENCHI: So what am *I* supposed to do about it!?  
  
YOSHO simply shrugs. TENCHI rises to his feet and heads for the door.  
  
TENCHI: Well, thanks anyway. You've given me something to think about   
[mutters] although I'm not sure what.  
  
YOSHO smiles and places the last book on the shelf, for a brief instant,   
we see that it is a book of quotations from Benjamin Franklin.   
  
(The reader may not be aware, the wisdom YOSHO imparted is taken from some   
of Franklin's writings on his views about marriage.)  
  
  
  
SCENE: MASAKI KITCHEN  
  
AEKA and RYOKO are sitting right next to each other, as SASAMI stands   
before them one fist on one hip and bent forward wagging her other finger.  
  
SASAMI: ... and if you don't then that's exactly what's going to happen!  
  
Close up of AEKA and RYOKO faces they roll their eyes toward each other,   
then away while grunting.  
  
RYOKO: [Jumps up so suddenly that AEKA is spooked and falls over] Well, if   
the lecture is over, I think I'll go get some fresh air [looks at AEKA who   
is on the floor staring daggers at RYOKO] It's kind of stuck up... I mean   
stuffy in here.  
  
RYOKO teleports.  
  
AEKA: [Standing up doing the indignant thing and screaming as if it will   
make RYOKO hear her, wherever she went] That women is so insufferable!   
  
WASHU's doorway, visible in the back ground, opens and the genius herself   
pokes her head out.  
  
WASHU: [Shouting] How's a genius supposed to get any work done around here   
with all this noise!!!  
  
SASAMI: [Turns toward WASHU] Oh good morning WASHU!  
  
WASHU: [Does her cutsey voice] Good morning little SASAMI! [Sniffs and   
reverts to normal] I think you've go something on the verge of burning in   
there. [She thumbs like a hitchhiker, but toward the kitchen.]  
  
SASAMI: OH! [Scampers off]  
  
AEKA: I am sorry about the racket WASHU, I did not mean to disturb you,   
but that daughter of yours is so... so...  
  
WASHU: [Counting off on her fingers] Childish, irreverent, self centered,   
and prone to loud indignant outbursts?  
  
The point is not lost on AEKA, as WASHU's delivery makes it plain that   
she's endeavoring to describe RYOKO and AEKA both.  
  
AEKA: [Sour look] ummm, yes.  
  
WASHU: [Doing the typical total and abrupt shift of subject] By the way,   
either of you felt like something wasn't right this morning? Like there's   
something not right that you can't quite put you finger on?  
  
MIHOSHI: [Looks about as she recalls] Let's see, beautiful sunrise,   
wonderful smelling breakfast, RYOKO and AEKA fighting... [Big smile at   
WASHU] No not really...  
  
Does a feel on her body like someone trying to check their pockets for   
their keys.  
  
WASHU: Maybe it's nothing... [taking a slightly prolonged stop at her   
breasts] I certainly feel familiar!  
  
AEKA: [Embarrassed] WASHU! [MIHOSHI giggles]  
  
SASAMI: [From the kitchen] AEKA! Come help me with the food, breakfast is   
ready.  
  
WASHU and MIHOSHI: Breakfast! [Big and silly grin] Oh boy I'm starved!  
  
  
  
SCENE: ROOF OF MASAKI HOUSE  
  
Looking over RYOKO's shoulder while she looks at the crater lake beyond.   
We pan across her scanning from one end of the lake to the other as she   
seems to stay centered and rotate, at the end of this monologue we reach a   
shot of her face (background has of course changed to the trees behind the   
house)  
  
RYOKO: [Echo sound of hearing her thinking] Oh why do I do this to myself?   
I start out trying to make a good impression on my TENCHI, and in the end   
either that brat AEKA screws it up.... Or I do... SASAMI is right, all   
either of us will accomplish is making TENCHI hate us both. But it hurts   
so badly. And all she does is make it hurt worse. Oh TENCHI, all I want   
more then anything is for you to want me for your own...   
  
At this point the circular pan ends, and we see RYOKO with tears in her   
eyes. This shot holds for a few seconds and then we go to profile with   
the shrine steps in the background, TENCHI is descending them.  
  
  
  
SCENE: MASAKI KITCHEN  
  
WASHU and MIHOSHI are seated as AEKA sits and SASAMI brings a last plate   
to the table. We see this from the rafters as RYOKO's hip and side   
teleport into shot.   
  
Angle changes to RYOKO's face, still sad but the tears are gone.  
  
TENCHI comes in.  
  
SASAMI: Oh! I'm so glad you came back, we're just sitting down.  
  
TENCHI: Thanks SASAMI, I'm glad I didn't miss it!  
  
TENCHI has a seat also, next to MIHOSHI and away from AEKA. AEKA looks   
hurt.  
  
AEKA: Uh... TENCHI, why don't you have a seat here [gestures to the empty   
space beside her] next to me?  
  
MIHOSHI is in mid bite, and looks a little uncomfortable with AEKA's   
apparent objection to TENCHI's choice of seats.  
  
TENCHI: [Already dishing some food onto his plate] That's OK, I'm fine   
here.   
  
MIHOSHI: [Trying to be helpful] It's OK TENCHI, I don't mind if you sit   
there.  
  
TENCHI: No really, I like this seat just fine.  
  
AEKA: But....  
  
RYOKO teleports in, cutting AEKA off mid sentence and taking the formerly   
empty spot at the table.   
  
RYOKO: This smells wonderful SASAMI.  
  
SASAMI: Thank you RYOKO.  
  
AEKA is again looking miffed, and looking like she's waiting for a barb   
from RYOKO.  
  
AEKA: [Asides] What? No witticisms?  
  
RYOKO: No... I mean I have them, but they seem to upset TENCHI.  
  
TENCHI: Ummm? Well thank you RYOKO for restraining yourself.  
  
RYOKO blushes and hides her face, it's almost too much to stand thanks to   
Zero's influence.  
  
We get a long look at AEKA looking upset at being check mated and mannered   
into a corner.  
  
  
  
SCENE: GALAXY POLICE HQ  
  
MIHOSHI's CO is at his desk, as we have seen him before (this is the   
human, not the alien lion looking fellow whom I will refer to as the CHIEF   
of Police.)  
  
TELECOM: Priority Alpha Comm from Head Quarters.  
  
MIHOSHI's CO: [Jolted out of his thoughts/work] Huh... oh uh put it   
through.  
  
The room goes dark as a view screen flashes to life before the CO. The   
CHIEF of Police appears on the view screen.  
  
CHIEF: The Juraian high council, in response to MIHOSHI's report and other   
intelligence gathered have leveled charges against individuals currently   
residing on the Earth. They allege that First Princess AEKA, Second   
Princess SASAMI, Prince YOSHO, and an individual kidnapped from the   
Galactic Academy 700 years ago WASHU, are being held either through   
coercion or force by one TENCHI Masaki, and one RYOKO Masaki. We have   
been ordered to extract the hostages and extradite the Masaki's who are to   
be arrested for these charges. Officer MIHOSHI is reported to be present,   
but may be under coercion or an accomplice. She is also to be taken into   
custody pending an investigation. Since the protected Territories fall   
within your precinct, I expect you to handle this discretely and quickly.  
  
Without preamble the screen goes blank.  
  
CO: Oh no... Not MIHOSHI again! [He buries his head in his arms on his   
desk he reaches out to an intercom button.] Send in our Special Ops   
leader.  
  
After a few moments the door to his office slides open. The officer is   
male, and dressed in a uniform that is very similar to MIHOSHI's. He   
looks in his 30s, with salt and pepper hair, and a little bulky through   
the middle. The CO sits up again and pushes a data pad across the desk   
toward the officer.  
  
YOROKOBI: [Salutes] Special Ops Lieutenant YOROKOBI reporting as ordered   
sir.  
  
CO: Lieutenant, we have a situation and I want you to handle it   
personally.  
  
YOROKOBI: Sir, you put me on a desk after my last mission. Remember?  
  
CO: [Sharply] Yes! But there is no one else nearly as experienced as you   
are.  
  
The officer takes the pad and a seat. After a few moments looking it   
over, he looks up at the CO.  
  
YOROKOBI: You can't be serious.  
  
CO: I am, and so is the CHIEF....  
  
YOROKOBI: With no investigation!? Just on someone's say so!?  
  
CO: Not *Someone*, Lieutenant, the Juraian High Counsel! Just do your   
job, complete the mission, and let Judicial sort it out [pleading] OK?  
  
YOROKOBI just grunts.  
  
CO: Should I take it you are resigning then? Should I give this   
assignment to someone else?  
  
YOROKOBI: {Grunts again] You *know* I don't turn down assignments, and I   
haven't resigned yet. I'm not about to now. You want me to go down there   
and make an illegal arrest? Fine, but it's wrong. We have rules, they   
have rights, and my head is not going to roll alone...   
  
YOROKOBI storms out and the CO leans heavily on his desk.  
  
CO: At this rate I'll never make it to retirement with my sanity....  
  
  
  
SCENE: LARGE HANGER  
  
A mid sized shuttle is in the foreground. YOROKOBI is loading it with   
boxes and crates from a cart that stands nearby. Also near by is a DROID   
that looks like a floating version of the robot assistant in MIHOSHI's   
ship.  
  
YOROKOBI: I tell you [Wham! The shuttle shakes as he grabs a box from the   
cart and tosses it into the ship] It's wrong [Wham! Another box] No   
investigation [Wham!] No evi.... Hey I've been looking for that...! [Wham]   
Anyway, no evidence... They're setting me up [Wham! It's the last box]   
They're going to burn me for botching my last raid.  
  
DROID: I very much doubt it, the Internal Affairs investigation found you   
blameless.   
  
YOROKOBI: [Points in the DROID's "face"] That doesn't mean I don't get   
punished.... And you know it.  
  
DROID: Perhaps. But if someone have a vendetta, I don't think they'd dare   
cross your fathe....  
  
YOROKOBI grabs the DROID by both sides of it's head, we can hear the   
DROID's hover engine straining in vain to get free.  
  
YOROKOBI: [Angry] I was cleared of the charges because I was innocent! My   
father had NOTHING to do with it, or any other part of my career! Got it?  
  
YOROKOBI releases the DROID.  
  
DROID: I didn't mean to imply it was a matter of nepotism. I merely think   
...  
  
YOROKOBI: I know, my father is a formidable figure and they'd just assume   
not tick him off. I'm sorry D.R.6, guess I'm a little hyped up.  
  
DROID: Think nothing of it, sir.  
  
The ship loaded, YOROKOBI puts on a heavier jacket and zips it up.  
  
YOROKOBI: [As he enters the ship] Well, wish me luck!  
  
DROID: Good luck, sir.  
  
SCENE: DEEP SPACE  
  
YOROKOBI: [Voice only in mock enthusiasm] Boy! Doesn't this suck?  
  
We see the shuttle blast by at high speed and make a hyperspace jump in   
the distance.  
  
  
  
SCENE: MASAKI LIVING ROOM  
  
Bowls and plates are empty as every one sits back, the meal concluded.  
  
TENCHI: That was wonderful as always, SASAMI! Thank you.  
  
SASAMI: You're welcome. Don't forget your lunch!   
  
SASAMI darts off and returns with a wrapped package.  
  
SASAMI: I know your going to be out in the fields today, and I thought you   
might get hungry.  
  
TENCHI: [Takes the package] Thank you again!  
  
SASAMI smiles as TENCHI takes the package and heads out the door.  
  
AEKA and RYOKO: Good bye TENCHI!   
  
AEKA shoots a look at RYOKO who continues to wave. WASHU pops up in front   
of them.  
  
WASHU: See ya later, heehhe!  
  
TENCHI waves back and is gone.  
  
AEKA: humph! [Turns her nose up with eyes closed] I'll help you clean up   
SASAMI. [Starts gathering dishes]  
  
RYOKO: You do that... [Turns and walks away]  
  
WASHU: Well I've got a lot to do. A geniuses work is never done! [She   
heads to her lab]  
  
RYOKO walks away and plops down next to MIHOSHI who has already turned the   
family TV on. They proceed to watch some sort of cartoon.  
  
  
  
SCENE: MASAKI KITCHEN  
  
SASAMI and AEKA are working on cleaning the dishes.  
  
SASAMI: I guess you decided not to take my advice.  
  
AEKA: Not again SASAMI, it was bad enough the first time. And I don't   
know where you get the idea that you should lecture me, your older sister,   
especially on the matter of how to handle men!  
  
SASAMI: It wasn't about how to handle men, it was about how to make things   
nice for other people.  
  
AEKA takes on a look of being a little ashamed.  
  
  
  
SCENE: MASAKI LIVING ROOM  
  
We can hear the laugh track and other sounds of some cartoon.  
  
MIHOSHI: Oh I love this one, it's sooo funny!   
  
More sounds, RYOKO looks like she's not paying any attention to the TV.  
  
MIHOSHI notices and makes some "hmm" sounds as she tries to figure out   
what's up with RYOKO.  
  
MIHOSHI: RYOKO? Are you OK?  
  
RYOKO: [Snaps out of it] hmmm? [Puts on a false happy face] Oh yeah, I'm   
fine.   
  
MIHOSHI: Oh, cause you looked a litt....  
  
RYOKO: I'm sorry MIHOSHI, there's something I need to talk to WASHU about.   
  
  
RYOKO gets up and abruptly leaves. MIHOSHI seems put off for a second,   
and then there's a "bonk" from the TV and laughter, and she turns her   
attention back to the cartoon.  
  
  
  
SCENE: RIGHT OUTSIDE WASHU'S LAB  
  
RYOKO looks around and then enters the door.  
  
  
  
SCENE: WASHU'S LAB  
  
RYOKO enters and closes the door, which then vanishes. WASHU is sitting   
at her translucent lap top, taping away at the keyboard'.  
  
WASHU: [Without turning around] Don't you ever knock?  
  
RYOKO: WASHU, I need to talk to you.  
  
WASHU: [Spins around] Don't call me WASHU, call me mom!  
  
RYOKO: [Grits her teeth] Ok.... Mom, I need to talk to you.  
  
WASHU: [Spins back to the computer] Not right now, but I'll be with you in   
a minute!  
  
RYOKO can be seen in the background, eyes huge, and a finger raised, she   
is about to yell something, and then thinks better of it. We then get to   
watch as WASHU does all sorts of things on her computer. After a while,   
she turns around again.  
  
WASHU: Now, what does my little girl want to talk about?  
  
RYOKO: [Pauses] I need you to take Zero back out of me.  
  
WASHU: Oh? Well I can't, you've assimilated her, she is you now.  
  
RYOKO: [Falls to her knees pleading] Mother! Please! I can't stand it!   
It hurts too much!  
  
WASHU: Hmmm? Hurts? Well let's have a look at you!  
  
WASHU pulls one of those Eye/Ear/Nose scopes that doctors use out of no   
where and proceeds to roughly stretch RYOKO's head all out of shape as she   
examines her ears and throat.  
  
RYOKO: Ahhh.... uhh.... OW!..... Hey!  
  
WASHU: Well, looks normal.  
  
RYOKO: [Pulls away] No! Not that kind of hurt! Here [pointing to chest]   
It hurts me here.  
  
WASHU: Oh... When exactly?  
  
RYOKO: When I think of TENCHI, how much I care for him, how much he   
doesn't seem to like me, AEKA taking him away from me. [She start to well   
up with tears again]  
  
WASHU: Well, I guess that's to be expected. Zero had all your memories   
and emotions but not your personality. She didn't suppress her feelings   
and use flippancy to try and bury them.  
  
RYOKO: Well if that's supposed to be such a good thing, why does it feel   
so bad?  
  
WASHU: Your not used to it. And your still fighting it. Tell you what,   
why don't you an I go relax in the bath. We can unwind, talk about boys,   
and all that.  
  
WASHU doesn't wait for an answer, she simply head out of the lab, dragging   
RYOKO behind her. After the door closes, we pan to the screen of WASHU's   
computer and see a red blip appear.  
  
  
  
SCENE: CARROT FIELDS  
  
TENCHI is doing farming things hoeing in the field, as RYO-OKI sniffs and   
pokes around TENCHI's lunch.  
  
RYO-OKI: Mew...  
  
TENCHI: Hmm? Oh you think that's for you?  
  
RYO-OKI: Mews a "yeah" sound  
  
TENCHI: Well it's mine [he bends over and pulls up the package with   
RYO-OKI attached] Hey! Ok, Ok, We can take a little break I suppose!  
  
TENCHI takes a short walk over to a rock and sits on it, RYO-OKI still   
swinging from the wrapped lunch package.  
  
TENCHI: Seesh, do you ever stop eating or get full?  
  
RYO-OKI: Mews a "no"  
  
TENCHI opens the package on his lap and sure enough along with some rice   
cakes and things there's a carrot.  
  
TENCHI: Looks like SASAMI didn't forget you. [Hands the carrot to RYO-OKI   
who settles down to munch on the prize]  
  
As they eat, AEKA approaches.  
  
AEKA: TENCHI? I am sorry to disturb you when you are at work, but I   
wanted to apologize for upsetting you so this morning.  
  
TENCHI: Oh it's Ok. I know RYOKO can really get under a persons skin at   
times. [He seems to think better of being this ok with it and adds] But,   
it is awfully annoying, and just makes matters worse when you two fight.  
  
AEKA: I know, and that is why I came to say I'm sorry.   
  
TENCHI: [Sounding a little skeptical] All right...  
  
AEKA: I also wanted to ask you if you would be so kind as to take me on   
another walk around the grounds here, once your work is done. Show me   
some things I might not have had the joy of experiencing.  
  
TENCHI: Ok, if I still have the energy after I am done, I'll show you   
around.  
  
AEKA: Oh Thank you, TENCHI! Thank you.  
  
As she turns and walks away quite pleased with herself, we hear her   
thinking....  
  
AEKA: Two can play your silly games, RYOKO....  
  
  
  
SCENE: SHUTTLE COCKPIT  
  
YOROKOBI is looking upwards and seems to be thinking of something somewhat   
unpleasant. After a moment, a rhythmic beeping distracts him from these   
thoughts. He turns his eyes downward to focus on the console. After   
punching a few buttons he pulls a lever toward him slowly, and the view   
outside the cockpit windows shifts from racing stars to nearly stationary   
ones. Among the stars is one that is MUCH bigger and brighter, he has   
come out of hyperspace on the edge of the solar system.  
  
YOROKOBI: Ok, by the book now. Mission recorder on.  
  
There is a confirming noise from the console.  
  
YOROKOBI: Beginning standard scan.  
  
We are treated to some gibberish, noise, and occasional audio that we can   
decipher, these snippets are a few years old, but recognizable to those   
who know the languages. English snippets are about the last world series   
and Clinton's Lewinski trial. None of it impresses YOROKOBI as he   
comments on the scanners findings aloud.  
  
YOROKOBI: Lets see, standard stellar noise, primitive audio and visual   
transmissions.... Looks like leakage... No interstellar transmissions...   
[He seems to take special note of this] No beacons... No navigational   
scans... no *SAAPS* signals.... [Sighs] What a backwater this place must   
be.  
  
He shuts off the systems and leans back again.  
  
YOROKOBI: [Talking to the recorder] Mission log 1st entry. Completed   
standard scans of Terran system. No advanced activity detected, only   
primitive native EM signals. Proceeding to orbital insertion. Recorder   
off.  
  
Another confirming beep.  
  
YOROKOBI: [Echoed thoughts] It doesn't make any sense.... Not even the   
most basic signals. Am I supposed to think that two interstellar   
criminals are just sitting down there. Sitting there with the progeny of   
Jurai Royal Family as captives and they're blind to what's in the skys   
above them....  
  
  
  
SCENE: OUTSIDE THE SHUTTLE  
  
We see the shuttle fly by headed toward a small blue disc in the distance.  
  
SCENE: PORCH OUTSIDE MASAKI HOME  
  
It's evening and we can see in the background inside the house, everyone   
getting up from the table, except YOSHO who is taking his time finishing   
his tea. AEKA and TENCHI move toward us, to the porch outside. RYOKO is   
watching. The dialog begins as TENCHI and AEKA make it to the porch and   
are outside.  
  
TENCHI: That was a pleasant meal. You and RYOKO were certainly polite to   
each other tonight.  
  
AEKA: Only to please you...  
  
TENCHI: [A bit nervous at the personal attention] Well, ummm, I'm sorry we   
didn't get to take that walk today. Grandpa had more chores for me at the   
shrine after I finished in the fields.  
  
AEKA: [With well mannered politeness] It's perfectly fine, I know you have   
many responsibilities here.  
  
We see RYOKO edging closer with Washu in the very back watching her. We   
then get a close up of her face. We hear her thinking, recalling   
something Washu had said.  
  
RYOKO: [Echoed thoughts] "Don't exclude the other girl, suggest a plan for   
all three of you." .... right.  
  
RYOKO gets a scheming grin, but drops it as she steps out and next to   
TENCHI and AEKA.  
  
RYOKO: Sooooo.... you guys want to play a game or something before bed?   
Maybe some cards?  
  
TENCHI: [Grateful for the diversion] Hey, yeah, that sounds like a   
wonderful idea.  
  
AEKA sneers as TENCHI passes and heads inside and RYOKO follows. Once   
inside we see Washu looking on approvingly of how RYOKO handled it and   
MIHOSHI helping to clean from dinner. As SASAMI comes into the living   
room she sees TENCHI getting some cards out. She makes a silent   
expression of "OH!" with a smile that dissolves into a yawn. WASHU looks   
at RYOKO, smiles and then ducks back into her lab. AEKA comes up behind   
SASAMI and takes note of the younger ones fatigue.  
  
AEKA: Sounds like someone is ready for sleep.  
  
SASAMI: [Whirls around with a pleading look] Pleeeease AEKA! I want to   
play too!  
  
AEKA: [Taking on a matronly pose as MIHOSHI comes out of the kitchen   
behind her.] Now, now, you've had a very long day.  
  
SASAMI: Aw.....  
  
MIHOSHI: Come on SASAMI, I'll take you.  
  
SASAMI: [Brightens a little] Ok MIHOSHI.  
  
They leave as the others get all set up in the living room. YOSHO is next   
to AEKA on one side, RYOKO is on the other side with a hand dealt next to   
her for MIHOSHI, TENCHI is at the end of the table. We hear jaunty music   
as the camera pulls back away from the scene. Soon MIHOSHI returns and   
picks up her hand of cards. She almost immediately says "GIN!" and puts   
he cards down. As we almost pass outside the house. Then we are still   
pulling back, but outside the house and we hear TENCHI say, "We're not   
playing Gin, MIHOSHI." MIHOSHI giggles, "oh..."  
  
The pull back continues up into the air until we can see, from above, the   
Masaki house, and the shrine. Then a border comes into view. As it does   
a series of green blips superimpose on the Masaki house, it becomes   
apparent we are looking at a view screen. We see the shuttle cockpit and   
Yorokobi sneer a little.  
  
  
  
SCENE: SHUTTLE COCKPIT  
  
YOROKOBI: Perfect. They're all together. Maybe we can get this done in   
one clean strike.  
  
CLOSING CREDITS....  
  
  
  
  
What did you think?  
Stop by the Children's Crusade Forum to add your comments!! 


	2. Your Under Arrest?

Children's Crusade  
By: Ted Thompson  
  
  
TENCHI Muyo and all characters contained herein are Copyright   
Pioneer Entertainment & AIC Character of Yorokobi Assaiki, Dikatsu   
& Events of this story Copyright (C)2000, 2001, 2002 Ted Thompson  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 2  
  
  
Episode 15: YOU'RE UNDER ARREST?  
  
  
  
SCENE: MASAKI LIVING ROOM  
  
  
We open on a scene of TENCHI, YOSHO, and the girls (minus SASAMI) rising   
from the living room table and gathering the items from their evenings   
games. Everyone seems to have had a good time.  
  
  
YOSHO: Well RYOKO, that was an excellent idea.  
  
  
RYOKO: Yeah, it was a good way to spend the evening. I had no idea you   
were such a good poker player MIHOSHI.  
  
  
MIHOSHI: Huh? Oh well thanks, you know I never even played before   
tonight. Beginners luck I guess.  
  
  
TENCHI: Good thing it wasn't real money, or you'd have taken us all the   
cleaners.  
  
  
[All three (AEKA, RYOKO, MIHOSHI) come into shot they all look confused   
because they have no idea what the slang means]  
  
  
AEKA: [Nervously clears her throat] Ah, well, I do believe it is getting   
late.  
  
  
YOSHO: [Turns to the door, and looks back] Yes, I'll be heading back to   
the shrine. Good night everyone.  
  
  
[As he reaches the door, he opens it and we see it's raining. Not a   
downpour, but enough to make it look like a miserable walk up the   
mountain. YOSHO takes pause, and TENCHI steps forward.]  
  
  
TENCHI: Looks nasty out there, Grandpa. My Dad is still gone on his   
business trip, why not sleep in his room tonight and you can go back in   
the morning when the weather has cleared.  
  
  
YOSHO: Thank you TENCHI, I think I will.  
  
  
[we see a view out the door, YOSHO turns and heads back into the interior   
of the house, and TENCHI reaches to close the door. We see, but TENCHI   
does not, a glint in the woods beyond as the door closes.]  
  
  
SCENE: WOODS OUTSIDE MASAKI HOME  
  
  
It's raining. We seen YOROKOBI kneeling on the ground, the water running   
off of him, as he peers through some sort of high tech binoculars. Behind   
him are six medium sized droids.  
  
  
YOROKOBI: That's right old man, you stay right there. Wouldn't want this   
foul weather to get in those old bones.... [He lowers the binoculars and   
turns to the group of droids] All right you goons, stealth mode, take up   
your staging positions and hold for orders.  
  
  
The droids all light up green eyespots on the front and start to move out,   
making no sound what so ever.  
  
  
SCENE: MASAKI LIVING ROOM  
  
  
MIHOSHI is settling down to sleep, as AEKA and TENCHI are in the   
foreground, RYOKO is in the distance, but slowly approaching]  
  
  
AEKA: I had a very nice time this evening TENCHI. I hope we get a chance   
to take that walk tomorrow.  
  
  
TENCHI: [A touch nervous as he sees RYOKO is nearing] Uh, yeah. Maybe we   
can if I have the time. [Closed eyed bashful grin]  
  
  
RYOKO: A walk! Why that sounds lovely, can I tag along?  
  
  
AEKA: [Visibly annoyed] No you may not! I asked him!  
  
  
TENCHI: Uh  
  
  
RYOKO: Ok, geeze AEKA, I just asked. It sounds like such a lovely idea,   
to see the sites, the beautiful scenery. I guess I'll have to ask TENCHI   
to take me another time.... alone.  
  
  
AEKA: [Surprised look, like that possibility had not occurred to her]   
Grrr.  
  
  
TENCHI: Miss AEKA....  
  
  
RYOKO: [To TENCHI] It's ok dear. I'm not going to let this ruin the   
evening. We can talk about it later.  
  
  
[AEKA is still seething, as RYOKO teleports]  
  
  
SCENE: RAFTERS ABOVE MASAKI LIVING ROOM  
  
  
RYOKO teleports into shot and quickly settles on her bedding there, hands   
behind her head, she smirks. We can hear AEKA and TENCHI as we look at   
RYOKO  
  
  
AEKA: [Turns the sweet voice back on] I'm sorry TENCHI, but she can be so   
annoying when she tries to interfere in our relationship.  
  
  
TENCHI: Hey! What relationship?  
  
  
[RYOKO laughs quietly out loud]  
  
  
AEKA: Oh! I didn't mean that, I was just... Uh looking forward to   
spending the time with you so we could, well, talk and...  
  
  
TENCHI: [Annoyed] Never mind... [Sighs, then exasperated] I'll see you   
in the morning. Good night Miss AEKA.  
  
  
AEKA: [Weekly] Good night.... TENCHI...  
  
  
[We now hear RYOKO thinking]   
  
  
RYOKO: [Echoed thoughts] WASHU was right, this can be fun.  
  
  
[Angle changes to a low angle view as RYOKO turns over to go to sleep, the   
view turns green again, like night vision goggles.]  
  
  
SCENE: WOODS OUTSIDE THE MASAKI HOME  
  
  
We get a side shot of YOROKOBI, still in the same position as before, as   
he lowers the binoculars from his face.  
  
  
YOROKOBI: Moonless night, overcast, and everyone snug in their bed. This   
is going to be too easy!  
  
  
He pulls out a device that has a wedge shaped nose and a view screen on   
the back. He looks at the screen as it springs to life. Angle changes to   
a view over YOROKOBI's shoulder. From our vantage point we can see that   
the display shows multiple vital signs, and that most but not all are   
shaded green, there is one that is red and one yellow.   
  
  
YOROKOBI: Now, all I have to do is wait until they are all asleep.  
  
  
SCENE: MASAKI LIVING ROOM  
  
  
We first see a close up of WASHU's door. It opens, and WASHU pokes her   
head through. After a look around, she seems satisfied that every one is   
asleep, and steps out closing the door behind her.  
  
  
Angle change - to a shot over Ryoko looking down on the floor. We see   
WASHU pass below, headed to parts unknown. As she does, Ryoko turns and   
looks restless.  
  
  
Angle change - to a shot of MIHOSHI, peacefully sleeping with her   
trademark smile.  
  
  
Angle change - YOSHO sleeps in NOBOUKI's room, he's in a pious pose with   
his hands atop each other on his chest.  
  
  
Angle change - We see a shot that includes AEKA and RYO-OKI. RYO-OKI is   
snuggled up with a carrot, at the head of SASAMI's palette. But we can't   
see Sasami, only AEKA. We can hear Aeka snoring, and Sasami sounding   
distressed. Aeka is asleep, mouth open, and drooling a little. We pan   
upwards so Sasami comes into view. Her eyes are twitching and she's   
tossing and turning, having a bad dream.  
  
  
SCENE: A DARK VOID  
  
  
We see Sasami running around, terrified. She calls first for AEKA, then   
with more fear TENCHI, then the others. She starts to cry confused as to   
where she is.  
  
  
Next she's in a maze, and she becomes more cautious. As she prowls around   
she sees TENCHI, but when she gets near it's an illusion and he   
disappears. Then she hears and sees the light beams of FUNAHO (the tree)   
over the walls. She searches and searches and finally finds the way to   
the center of the maze.   
  
  
There she finds FUNAHO (tree) but it's wilted, like a tree would be in the   
fall. She is shocked to see this, and draws nearer the tree. As she   
does, it too vanishes, but is replaced by and image of TSUNAMI.  
  
  
We see TSUNAMI from behind, so we only see her outfit. But what Sasami   
sees is apparently wrong. She looks horrified.  
  
  
SCENE: RAFTERS ABOVE MASAKI LIVING ROOM  
  
  
Ryoko is tossing and turning too, eyes shuddering. We dissolve too...  
  
  
SCENE: A CITY SCAPE  
  
  
We are now above a large city. It is night. We can see the light of the   
city and large fires and explosions. We hear Ryoko's cackle of delight at   
each blast.  
  
  
We are treated to a series of images, people running, people dead or   
dying, ornate buildings going up in flames. Then we return to the arial   
perspective.   
  
  
High atop a tower we see in the distance the silhouette of Ryoko, she's   
laughing and declaring that all shall perish. We then move aside as see   
Ryoko floating in the foreground dressed in her favorite striped dress.   
(There are two Ryoko's in shot now, one in a black outline in the   
distance, one in the fore ground in the dress)   
  
  
The foreground Ryoko (RYOKO) gasps in horror at what she's seeing. As the   
blasts and energy beams from the background Ryoko (DARK RYOKO) fly we see   
blast after blast, until one especially large one goes off in the center   
of the city. (It is my intention that the studious viewer recognize this   
as the same scene shown when TSUNAMI described SASAMI's death and   
assimilation by her) With this last explosion, RYOKO says "No!" quite   
loudly and DARK RYOKO spins around. We can see now that DARK RYOKO is in   
Ryoko's black and red battle suit with red glowing eyes.  
  
  
DARK RYOKO: [Eyes narrowing] YOU!  
  
  
She launches off toward RYOKO  
  
  
RYOKO: [Shocky, and unsure] Who are you?  
  
  
DARK RYOKO: [Comes close enough and stops] I am RYOKO! [Pauses] And you   
are NOT!  
  
  
on the last statement she powers up and fires a large red energy ball at   
RYOKO. RYOKO freezes in place eyes fearful and wide. And just as the   
shot reaches her we cut to.....  
  
  
SCENE: MASAKI LIVING ROOM  
  
  
Same overhead angle as before looking over Ryoko, we hear Sasami yelp and   
then see RYOKO flip off her rafter and plummets to the floor below,   
falling out of shot.  
  
  
We then get a side view of RYOKO's landing, it's in green monochrome like   
night vision goggles. We hear YOROKOBI stifle a chuckle.  
  
  
We then cut back inside to see SASAMI, scared, darting into the living   
room to investigate the noise of RYOKO's fall. RYOKO is rising from the   
floor looking hurt and scared, but it vanishes quickly as she sees SASAMI   
coming. MIHOSHI is right there but sleeps through it all.  
  
  
SASAMI: [Concerned] Ryoko are you ok?  
  
  
RYOKO: Hmm... Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just uh, rolled over when I shouldn't   
have. Happens all the time. [It's a transparent lie]  
  
  
SASAMI: Oh.... [Resumes her scared look] Well, I just had the most   
terrible dream.  
  
  
RYOKO: Yeah? .... [She goes on but we can't make it out, as we shift to   
the monochrome green look again]  
  
  
YOROKOBI: [Voice] Oh come on! Go to sleep already, it's cold out here.  
  
  
WASHU: [Voice] What are you doing?  
  
  
SCENE: WOODS OUTSIDE MASAKI HOME  
  
  
YOROKOBI drops the binoculars, spins around, and draws one of the two side   
arms he carries. WASHU has scared the crap out of him. He aims, but he's   
above her head as she's short. He then lowers his aim and we get a view   
from his perspective. He at once recognizes her as a "hostage" and snaps   
the gun skyward.  
  
  
YOROKOBI: Goddess you scared me half to death.  
  
  
WASHU: Close.  
  
  
YOROKOBI: Your.... WASHU right?  
  
  
WASHU: I am not just WASHU, I am WASHU the great, [louder] WASHU the   
magnificent, [louder] WASHU the greatest scientific genius in the   
Universe!  
  
  
YOROKOBI: [Freaking out] SHHHH!!! Grrrr, [whispering] your also WASHU the   
big mouth! They'll hear us!  
  
  
WASHU: And that's bad?  
  
  
YOROKOBI: [Loosing patience] Yes! [He hisses]  
  
  
WASHU: [REALLY loud] WHY!?!!?  
  
  
YOROKOBI falls over and lands with a comedic thud. And he looks really   
annoyed. He props himself up on his elbows.  
  
  
YOROKOBI: Listen, I need your help.... UGH!  
  
  
WASHU has landed on his chest, straddling him. She's propped herself up   
on one elbow on YOROKOBI's chest and is tracing circles on it with her   
free hand.  
  
  
WASHU: [Purring] What can I do to help you, officer?  
  
  
YOROKOBI: Uh, well... [he starts bracing himself to kick her off] .. maybe   
you can tell me about the house.  
  
  
As he talks he talks he gets his cuffs into one hand and rapidly pulls his   
foot up to launch WASHU into the air, and off of him. With the gymnastic   
grace that nearly all anime characters seem to have she deftly flips   
through the air and lands on her feet. YOROKOBI kicks out his feet and   
flips up into a standing position with his cuffs out ready to slap them on   
WASHU. WASHU frowns, growls and forms an energy ball in her hands. We   
cut to a close up of YOROKOBI's face, his eyes getting huge with fear.   
  
  
SCENE: MASAKI LIVING ROOM  
  
  
RYOKO seems to winding up a conversation with SASAMI. They are moving   
toward where SASAMI sleeps.  
  
  
RYOKO: Well, you know we all have bed dreams. Even I do [tone makes it   
obvious she's thinking at that instant of her dream, but she's not telling   
anyone about it]  
  
  
SASAMI: But this was so re.....  
  
  
At that moment, the far wall explodes inward YOROKOBI goes sailing by,   
pushed along by a white orb of energy. Sasami ducks but Ryoko simply   
stands there, her hair and dress fluttering from the blast behind her. As   
the dust settles, MIHOSHI jumps up screaming. YOROKOBI is left lying on   
the floor in the middle of the room.  
  
  
WASHU: [Holding the cuffs and standing in the hole in the wall] I'm not   
that kinda girl.... At least not on a first date. [She tosses the cuffs   
onto YOROKOBI]  
  
  
YOSHO, AEKA, and TENCHI all come firing in from all directions. YOSHO,   
while moving fast looks calm, as the other two look frightened.  
  
  
TENCHI: What's going on!!!!  
  
  
AEKA: Yes, what's happening...  
  
  
YOROKOBI: [Struggling to his feet, he reaches for both side arms] Your   
all under arres.... [he realizes he is weaponless]   
  
  
We get a shot of WASHU standing there juggling the two pistols in one   
hand.  
  
  
WASHU: Looking for these? [Taunting]  
  
  
RYOKO: WASHU! What is going on here? Who's the cop?  
  
  
WASHU: I found this guy prowling around outside. [She shrugs] I tried to   
be hospitable, [she points] but he was just rude!  
  
  
YOROKOBI looks wide eyed and dumbfounded.  
  
  
MIHOSHI: [Looks at the uniform and gasps] He's Special Ops!  
  
  
YOROKOBI snaps his attention to MIHOSHI then TENCHI as they talk.  
  
  
TENCHI: What the heck is special Ops?  
  
  
MIHOSHI: Well, you know those TV police shows I like to watch? The ones   
where all those guys come in like soldiers with guns and stuff when some   
criminal is threatening people or has a bomb or something.  
  
  
TENCHI: You mean he's a one man Galaxy Police SWAT team!?  
  
  
During this exchange YOROKOBI has reached for his wrist where a watch like   
contraption is strapped.  
  
  
YOROKOBI: One man, yes, [he smirks] but not alone! [He presses a button   
on the device]  
  
  
Abruptly the other walls are assaulted as the drones come barging in.  
  
  
DRONES: Drop your weapons, no one move, you are under arrest.  
  
  
Everyone, except WASHU, panics (even YOSHO, he's not armed) and scatters.   
WASHU simply levitates and forms an energy bubble around herself and then   
calls up her ethereal laptop and starts typing.  
  
  
YOROKOBI: All units pursue your primaries!  
  
  
The drones take off in pursuit of the others.  
  
  
YOROKOBI: As for you... [he starts to step toward WASHU, and is   
instantly imprisoned in an energy sphere]  
  
  
WASHU: [Aside as she concentrates on her computer] Not now...  
  
  
We see YOROKOBI beating on the energy orb that traps him.  
  
  
SCENE: WOODS ASSORTED LOCATIONS  
  
  
YOSHO is running with Sasami with 2 units in pursuit. AEKA is running   
with TENCHI and MIHOSHI dodging non explosive fire, with 2 units in   
pursuit. Ryoko is off solo dodging non explosive fire, also with 2 units   
behind her.  
  
  
YOSHO reaches the shrine and takes Sasami inside. As the two pursuing   
drones reach the top, YOSHO he steps out, Samurai sword in hand. He   
strikes a warrior's pose and slides one sandaled foot across the ground   
preparing to attack.  
  
  
In another part of the woods, Ryoko suddenly stops and asks out loud, "Why   
am I running?" She forms an energy sword and cuts one of the two drones   
down. The other fires and hits Ryoko. She is wrapped in a yellow energy   
field like ropes around her mid body. She struggles for a few moments,   
then breaks free from them. With lightning speed she cleaves the last   
drone in two.  
  
  
We return to YOSHO, he's standing beyond the drones, crouched as if   
completing an attack. After a second both drones give off lines of bright   
light (where they were sliced) and explode. Sasami then peeks out of the   
shrine.  
  
  
SASAMI: [Tentatively] Is it over?  
  
  
YOSHO: [Stands fully up and nods] For us. [He turns and we see, over his   
shoulder, flashes in the trees below.]  
  
  
We return to TENCHI, MIHOSHI, and AEKA. TENCHI is yelling, so is MIHOSHI.   
AEKA is just running for her life. AEKA is dragging behind a little and   
is hit with the same restraining energy that Ryoko was earlier. AEKA   
can't get free.  
  
  
AEKA: [Falls on her face] TENCHI!  
  
  
TENCHI: [Looking back] AEKA!!  
  
  
TENCHI turns back and tries to free AEKA. MIHOSHI stops.  
  
  
MIHOSHI: Come on guys! They're coming!!  
  
  
TENCHI and AEKA struggle, but it's no good. Suddenly both drones gun   
barrels come into shot, AEKA sees them but TENCHI's back it too them.   
  
  
AEKA: [Gasps] TENCHI!  
  
  
He turns and gets suitably frightened.  
  
  
We then change to an angle looking past MIHOSHI at the scene. As the   
drones guns start to glow with a charge to fire, MIHOSHI looks away her   
eyes shut hard.   
  
  
MIHOSHI: I can't look....  
  
  
Then, both drones turn and target each others heads. As they do the   
charge changes color from yellow to red. After a second they fire and   
blow each other's heads off. As they fall down, we see WASHU floating   
behind them.  
  
  
WASHU: You can open your eye's now....  
  
  
TENCHI: Huh? Oh WASHU your the greatest!  
  
  
WASHU: That's what I keep telling you.  
  
  
SCENE: MASAKI LIVING ROOM  
  
  
It's morning, the rain has stopped. Everyone except WASHU and SASAMI is   
gathered around a decidedly sour looking YOROKOBI, who is still   
imprisoned. We can hear that Sasami is, as always, hard at work in the   
kitchen.  
  
  
YOROKOBI: I told you. I am Special Operations Officer YOROKOBI Assaiki,   
and I have been assigned to arrest TENCHI and Ryoko Masaki for the crime   
of kidnapping. And, to take Prince YOSHO, Princess AEKA, Princess Sasami,   
and First Class Detective MIHOSHI into custody.  
  
  
RYOKO: Awww. TENCHI and RYOKO Masaki. Makes it sound like we're married.   
[She hangs on his arm]  
  
  
TENCHI: Hey... RYOKO stop it!  
  
  
Ryoko looks more hurt then usual, but lets him go.  
  
  
YOSHO: As I already stated, none of us has been kidnapped. There must be   
some mistake.  
  
  
WASHU: [Comes in from outside] Well, he won't be taking any trips of   
making any radio transmissions for awhile. [She looks to YOROKOBI] Don't   
worry nothing permanent, just disabled.  
  
  
YOROKOBI glares at WASHU.  
  
  
YOSHO: Thank you WASHU. In that case, perhaps we can extend a more   
courteous disposition to our guest. Release him please.  
  
  
WASHU: [Wary] Ok...   
  
  
WASHU waves her hand and the field vanishes.  
  
  
YOSHO: Give us an opportunity to prove to you that we are indeed all here   
of our own free will.  
  
  
YOROKOBI: It appears I have no choice.  
  
  
TENCHI: Well, why not start with having breakfast with us?  
  
  
YOSHO: An excellent idea, TENCHI. We can tell the Lieutenant about the   
events of the last few months.  
  
  
Just then there is a horrific sound of crashing dishes in the kitchen. We   
hear RYO-OKI going berserk. Everyone rushes to the kitchen. Sasami   
passed out on the floor. Everyone expresses their concern and WASHU makes   
a quick exam.  
  
  
WASHU: [Concerned, perplexed] She doesn't look like there is anything   
wrong.... better get her to my lab.  
  
  
SCENE: WASHU'S BIOLOGY LAB  
  
  
A hospital bed of sorts is in the middle of the room. All sorts of   
devices are around SASAMI, or pointed at her, as WASHU busies herself at a   
control panel. Everyone is staring anxiously at the back of WASHU's head.   
SASAMI is still unconscious.  
  
  
WASHU: [Without looking back] She's ok for now, at least not in immediate   
danger. Now go away so I can try to find out what's going on with her.  
  
  
Everyone looks disappointed and shuffles out. All except RYO-OKI who   
sneaks back toward SASAMI.  
  
  
WASHU: [Turns around] hmmm... That means you too!  
  
  
RYO-OKI: [Plaintively] Meya....  
  
  
WASHU: [Bends over] Your worried about her aren't you. Me too. I guess   
you can stay, just don't get underfoot.  
  
  
RYO-OKI hops over to SASAMI's side and stares at her.  
  
  
SCENE: PORCH OF MASAKI HOME  
  
  
YOROKOBI and YOSHO are standing there looking out over the lake.  
  
  
YOROKOBI: Your highness, I simply don't understand all this. My   
superiors gave me explicit orders, and a description of what happened   
here. Yet nothing I've seen matches it.  
  
  
YOSHO: Sometimes unseen forces can cloud the judgment of those who lead   
us.  
  
  
YOROKOBI: Perhaps, but it doesn't change what I have to do. I have my   
orders.  
  
  
YOSHO: I still sense your turmoil. All through history there have been   
those who thought they were doing wrong and it turned out to be right, and   
those who have believed they were doing right and were in fact doing   
wrong. Maybe you should take sometime and consider your position here.   
Take a walk on the paths here at the shrine, and contemplate your next   
action.  
  
  
YOROKOBI: Aren't you worried that I'll simply run off and turn you in?  
  
  
YOSHO: No, WASHU has disabled your ship. And, I do not want you to feel   
as if we are holding you prisoner.  
  
  
YOROKOBI: Aren't you?  
  
  
YOROKOBI steps off the porch and heads toward the woods and the shrine   
steps. As he moves away, we see RYOKO teleport in next to YOSHO.  
  
  
RYOKO: Are you sure that's such a good idea? Those Spec Ops are like   
bulldogs. He's not going to give up so easily.  
  
  
YOSHO: Perhaps, but he is also not our prisoner.  
  
  
RYOKO: [Staring after YOROKOBI] Hmmm.  
  
  
SCENE: MASAKI LIVING ROOM  
  
  
TENCHI is piecing the house back together, and AEKA and MIHOSHI clean up   
the living room area.  
  
  
TENCHI: I sure hope SASAMI is going to be ok...  
  
  
AEKA: It's my fault. She's over worked. I should have never allowed her,   
as y younger sister, to take on such a large amount of responsibility.  
  
  
MIHOSHI: Don't be so hard on yourself. We all could have pitched in, and   
besides she seems to really enjoy the work she was doing. It's not like   
we forced her.  
  
  
AEKA: [Thoughtful] Hmmm.  
  
  
YOSHO comes walking in. He has a pen like object in his hands. He hands   
to MIHOSHI.  
  
  
YOSHO: MIHOSHI, please try to see what you can find out about YOROKOBI   
from the police files.  
  
  
MIHOSHI immediately drops the broom she was using which falls and catches   
a stooped Aeka on the back of the head.  
MIHOSHI: Right away! [ She salutes and hurries off. ]  
  
  
SCENE: WOODS NEAR FUNAHO (TREE)  
  
  
We see YOROKOBI walking, and RYOKO popping in and out surveying what he's   
up to.  
  
  
YOROKOBI: [To no one in particular] YOSHO was right, this is a peaceful   
place. [He spots FUNAHO through some other trees] Eh?  
  
  
He steps into the clearing.   
  
  
YOROKOBI: That's a Jurai royal tree! What's it doing here?  
  
  
He steps up to it and reaches out to touch the trunk, as if he cannot   
believe that it's real. When he does, the tree gives off a yellow glow   
and YOROKOBI vanishes. Ryoko, who was flying above, suddenly darts down   
and looks all around trying to figure out what happened to him.  
  
  
SCENE: A DARK VOID  
  
  
YOROKOBI is in a spotlight in the middle of the void. He looks around   
confused. We hear TSUNAMI's voice, but it sounds tired, and haggard.  
  
  
TSUNAMI: [Voice only] YOROKOBI Assaiki.  
  
  
YOROKOBI: Who's there? Who is that? Where am I?  
  
  
TSUNAMI: [Voice only] Galaxy Police Lieutenant YOROKOBI Assaiki.   
Currently assigned as Special Operations Officer to Sectors 29, 22, and   
the protected territories.  
  
  
YOROKOBI looks a little disgusted that his questions have gone unanswered.  
  
  
YOROKOBI: And?  
  
  
Noticeable pause.  
  
  
TSUNAMI: [Voice only] Traitor.  
  
  
YOROKOBI: WHAT??! Who are you to call me traitor!  
  
  
TSUNAMI: [Voice only] You have come to place those who I hold dear in   
chains. Those who are innocent into bondage.  
  
  
YOROKOBI: Their innocence in not my concern, I am simply following orders.  
  
  
TSUNAMI: [Voice only] How many atrocities have been made by those who   
claim to only be "following orders"?  
  
  
YOROKOBI: [He seems to think a minute] You still have not explained why   
you call me traitor.  
  
  
TSUNAMI: [Voice only] You are a traitor to me, to the right, and to her.  
  
  
YOROKOBI: [Blanches a bit at the word her'] What do you know? How do   
you know how she feels.  
  
  
TSUNAMI: [Voice only] I don't, but you do....  
  
  
At this point a female figure can be made out moving toward YOROKOBI. As   
she becomes visible, it is KIYONE.  
  
  
KIYONE: [Sad] What's happened to you Yoro? [She comes close and stands   
before him]  
  
  
YOROKOBI: HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS!!! [He is obviously VERY upset]  
  
  
TSUNAMI: I'm not, you are.  
  
  
KIYONE: [She reaches out and touches YOROKOBI's face] Yoro? What's   
happened to that idealistic man I once knew? I was always the one   
concerned with keeping the brass happy. Concerned about how it would   
affect my career. You were always saying [does an impression of sorts] We   
need to do what's right, not what's ordered.  
  
  
YOROKOBI: [Holds her hand against his cheek] I know, but it's different   
now. Things have changed.  
  
  
KIYONE: Oh? How is it that what is right has changed in the past 5 years   
since I... [her voice trails off]  
  
  
YOROKOBI: ...Died... [he chokes on it] My career is all I have now.   
  
  
KIYONE: No.... You'll always have what you are. No one can take your   
integrity, except you. [She starts moving back into the shadows] You   
must listen to your heart [pause] before all is lost.  
  
  
YOROKOBI: KIYONE......  
  
  
She's gone. YOROKOBI turns back angrily toward where TSUNAMI's voice had   
been coming from.   
  
  
YOROKOBI: Who ARE you! [Short pause] Why are you doing this to me?!   
[Short pause] ANSWER ME NOW!  
  
  
TSUNAMI: [Appears behind him, we can see her, she is withered and old   
looking.] I am TSUNAMI. And all I have done is allow you to see what you   
already knew in your heart of hearts. KIYONE is gone and now is beyond   
even my reach, but those were the words that you know she would say if she   
were here. I have shown you what you had buried deep within you. The   
rest, is up to you.  
  
  
There is a flash of light, and YOROKOBI find himself seated with his back   
against a stone at the edge of the pool that FUNAHO is rooted in.  
  
  
SCENE: CLEARING BESIDE FUNAHO (Tree)  
  
  
As YOROKOBI awakes, TENCHI, AEKA, and Ryoko come rushing forward from the   
woods, lead by Ryoko. They are all shocked to see YOROKOBI, and then turn   
to study Ryoko.  
  
  
RYOKO: I'm telling you he vanished into thin air. [To YOROKOBI] Can you   
teleport??  
  
  
YOROKOBI: No... I was.... I don't know where I was.  
  
  
AEKA: [Takes a long hard look at FUNAHO(tree)] Well, your back now.   
[Breaks her staring at the tree] Maybe we should all go back to the house.  
  
  
TENCHI: Yeah, lets all go back.  
  
  
YOROKOBI rises and they all head into the woods.  
  
  
SCENE: ARIAL ANGLE ABOVE MASAKI HOME  
  
  
We see MIHOSHI making her way toward the house from the lake shore.  
  
  
SCENE: MASAKI LIVING ROOM  
  
  
MIHOSHI is reporting to YOSHO. She's in her uniform.  
  
  
MIHOSHI: Name: YOROKOBI Assaiki, Rank: Lieutenant, Division: Special   
Operations, Post: Sector 29, 22, and PT. That's the Protected   
Territories....  
  
  
YOSHO: Yes...  
  
  
TENCHI and AEKA and YOROKOBI enter the house.  
  
  
MIHOSHI: Current Assignment: Classified Assignment source, Juraian High   
Council.  
  
  
YOSHO: Ah... I knew my father would no give up so easily.  
  
  
YOROKOBI: You realize that the central system will pickup your inquiry   
and notify command. They will assume I failed and come looking for you   
and me.  
  
  
MIHOSHI: No they won't I rerouted the inquiry by accessing the Comm Link   
Multiplexer in unit 47. And I used a worm, so all the checks will look   
like they came from the division of Promotion and Assignment.  
  
  
Everyone just stares at MIHOSHI.  
  
  
TENCHI speaks first.  
  
  
TENCHI: Wow, MIHOSHI you really know your stuff!  
  
  
MIHOSHI: Thanks.  
  
  
YOROKOBI: So much for that.  
  
  
RYOKO: Sorry to disappoint you.  
  
  
YOROKOBI: Actually, you didn't. [Stands up formally] Prince YOSHO, I   
have considered your words at length. And after some deliberation, I have   
come to a conclusion. I decided to join you.  
  
  
AEKA: ... Join us?  
  
  
YOROKOBI: [Removes the ID/Badge plate on his chest and throws it down] I   
renounce my enlistment in the Galaxy Police.  
  
  
RYOKO: WHAT!?! Cops don't do that!  
  
  
YOROKOBI: They do if they refuse to be a pawn of the Juraian high council.  
  
  
YOSHO: Um hmm. Well then, suppose you tell us what this all about then?  
  
  
SCENE: WASHU'S LAB  
  
  
RYO-OKI paces around SASAMI's bed. As WASHU checks and rechecks her data.   
  
  
  
WASHU: [Worried] This is not good RYO-OKI, this is not good at all. We've   
got to tell the others!  
  
  
RYO-OKI: [Worried] Mya!... [determined] Mya!!  
  
  
CLOSING CREDITS....  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you think?  
Stop by the Children's Crusade Forum to add your comments!! 


	3. Old Friends and Enemies, Part 1

Children's Crusade  
By: Ted Thompson  
  
  
TENCHI Muyo and all characters contained herein are Copyright   
Pioneer Entertainment & AIC Character of Yorokobi Assaiki, Dikatsu   
& Events of this story Copyright (C)2000, 2001, 2002 Ted Thompson  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 3  
  
  
Episode 16: OLD FRIENDS AND ENEMIES - PART 1  
  
  
SCENE: Masaki Home  
  
  
We open on a panorama of the Masaki home. It's morning, and all is   
peaceful save for the chirping birds. We move inside and pan across the   
living room, where Mihoshi and Ryoko set watching some sort of comedy on   
TV. Yorokobi makes his way leisurely across the background and toward the   
door to Washu's lab. He's dressed in clothes now that look to be   
Nobouki's. As he reaches for the door....  
  
  
YOROKOBI: [Gasp] (he jumps back as the door bursts open.)  
  
  
SASAMI: (bolting out the door) Come on Ryo-Ohki!   
  
  
RYO-OHKI: [CHAN](bolting out right behind Sasami) Mee YA!  
  
  
As Yorokobi stares after them we see both heading for the door. Mihoshi   
and Ryoko have turned to see what the commotion was about. The viewer   
will notice at once, that Sasami now looks to be about 14 years old, even   
though she is acting no differently then she has in the past. Washu steps   
forward from the opening to her lab.  
  
  
WASHU: [giggles] She really does hate to sit around for my check ups.  
  
  
YOROKOBI: Guess so... Actually I was just coming to ask about her. I...  
  
  
Washu stops him with a gesture as we see Ayeka come from off screen and   
step to the windows to watch Sasami and Ryo-Ohki as they head off away   
from the house.  
  
  
WASHU: Come with me. [she heads back into her lab, Yorokobi follows]  
  
  
SCENE: Washu's Lab  
  
  
Washu walks to her customary perch and summons her transparent computer.   
While doing so she talks to Yorokobi.  
  
  
WASHU: You want to know if I have an answer. If I've found out what has   
caused this change in Sasami. The answer is no. But I'll tell you what   
I've told everyone else. [she turns to face Yorokobi] Without getting too   
technical, she's suffering from hyper accelerated aging. Her Astral and   
Life Force patterns still show the same strange anomalies that I detected   
the day she fainted. I don't know what's causing it, but it does seem to   
be related to what happened to Ryo-Oh.   
  
  
We go into a Flashback. We a section of Washu's lab where Ryo-Oh and it's   
container have been moved to. We also see Ayeka's back is to the camera.   
She is screaming a shrill scream on the order of the one she let out when   
she thought Tenchi was dead (EP6 "We Need Tenchi"). As she does, Washu   
comes running from behind the camera and toward her. As Washu nears, we   
go to a close up of Aeyka's head from behind, she drops to her knees and   
we see the seedling of Ryo-oh, withered and brown, apparently dying as   
Washu looks on it with astonishment.  
  
  
WASHU: [Continuing] Which is something else I can't find a reason for. I   
am starting to believe that what ever it is, may be beyond traditional   
scientific reasoning.... [she trails off, staring as if something just   
occured to her]  
  
  
YOROKOBI: [Gravely] Does that mean that what happened to Ryo-oh, will also   
happen to Sasami?  
  
  
WASHU: [She snaps her attention back to the conversation] I still can't be   
sure. But if Sasami's present rate of aging continues, she will have   
reached the equivalent age of the oldest known Jurian, in about 180 earth   
years.  
  
  
Reaction shot of Yorokobi's eyes growing wide and cut to....  
  
  
SCENE: The woods  
  
  
It's training time again. Tenchi and Yosho both dressed in the   
traditional garb they wore when we last saw Tenchi's training. Yosho   
stands to the side as Tenchi balances on short logs, attempting to stay on   
his feet as he dodges 3 swinging logs, substantially larger then the 1 log   
he dodged in EP3 "Hello Ryo-Ohki".  
  
  
YOSHO: Try to visualize what's both before you and behind you, Tenchi.  
  
  
Tenchi grunts and snorts as he dodges the logs, after several near misses,   
he gets too pleased with himself. He starts to grin at his accomplishment   
when he gets one right in the face, and comically falls over.  
  
  
YOSHO: (makes a sound of disgust as he reaches to help Tenchi up) Do not   
pause to savor your victories until all your enemies have fallen.   
  
  
TENCHI: [Dopey grin, he's been knocked senseless] Ewwwewwaahh...  
  
  
YOSHO: [Eyes roll skyward in an "oh boy" expression] Let's take a break.  
  
  
TENCHI: [grunts as he rises] Yes sir....   
  
  
Tenchi steps over and sits alongside Yosho, wiping his sweaty brow.  
  
  
Tenchi: Why do I have to keep doing this? You've been like a slave   
driver ever since that Yorokobi guy showed up.  
  
  
YOSHO: These are dangerous times for you, and for the rest of us. If half   
of what Yorokobi says is true, then you need this training more then ever   
very soon.  
  
  
TENCHI: [Laughing] Oh come on grandpa! Galaxy police don't seem so bad   
compared to the likes of Kagato or Dr. Clay. And those others he   
mentioned the.... [he searches for the name, but can't seem to remember]  
  
  
YOSHO: Dakatsu. [A close up shot of Yosho's face. He gets very stern   
sounding, and we are treated to a flash of light reflecting off his   
glasses] Tenchi! You defeated Kagato by your skills, yes, but also with   
the help of others, and your gifts. Those same gifts narrowly saved you   
from Dr. Clay's trap. You cannot always rely on your friends, or those   
gifts that you cannot even control yet to save you in the future. And   
believe me, you will need all those things and more, [we see an image of a   
Dakatsu superimposed on Yosho's face] if you should ever battle even one   
Dakatsu face to face....  
  
  
TENCHI: Well, you said yourself that they'd never dare come here, because   
Earth is inside the "Protected Territorys".  
  
  
Yosho is about to give Tenchi another lecture when Ryoko steps from the   
bushes, in battle attire.  
  
  
RYOKO: Am I too early?  
  
  
TENCHI: [Quickly jumps to his feet and looks a bit nervous] Um, early?  
  
  
YOSHO: [Seems to take note of Tenchi's reaction with slight amusement] No,   
I'd say your just in time.  
  
  
TENCHI: [looking confused] In time for what?  
  
  
Yosho steps to Ryoko's side.  
  
  
RYOKO and YOSHO: [In unison] To kill you. [Ryoko's sword appears, her   
stance while not blank faced is much like when Kagato was controlling her   
in EP:5 "Kagato Attacks"]  
  
  
  
SCENE: Masaki's yard  
We see Sasami and Ryo-ohki-chan (That is her little girl form) running and   
playing in the grass. Sasami's laughter fills the air, and we can clearly   
see now that she is becoming a young woman. It is a picture of an older   
sister and younger one at play. In the end a spirited game of catch ends   
when Ryo-Ohki is caught off guard and is hit by the ball. She tumbles   
over and true to the usual reverts to her cabit form. Sasami rushes over   
and apologetically asks Ryo-Ohki is if she is ok. At the end of these   
scenes, we see Ayeka still watching from one of the large windows of the   
Masaki living room.  
  
  
SCENE: Misaki living room  
  
  
We view Mihoshi and Ayeka at an angle past Mihoshi with her in the   
foreground and Ayeka in the background.  
  
  
Mihoshi: [Concerned] Are you ok, Ayeka?  
  
  
Ayeka: [Turns toward Mihoshi her eyes tremble slightly] Yes. It's just   
that I am so very worried about Sasami. I know Washu is doing the best   
she can but I just wish......  
  
  
Mihoshi: [Typical perky tone] Wish what?  
  
  
Ayeka: I wish I could call home... Father and Mother would have every   
expert on Jurai searching for the answer. But, another part of me knows   
that even all of them together are no better then Washu. While she loves   
to remind us all the time, she really IS the greatest scientific genius in   
the universe.  
  
  
Mihoshi: Why don't you contact home anyway? It might make you feel   
better!  
  
  
Ayeka: [Visibly annoyed] Were you paying any attention at ALL to what   
Yorokobi was telling us? That your report never made it past your   
commander? The strange personnel changes in the Galaxy Police? Key   
servants and members of the Royal guard dismissed without reason, and   
replaced by unknown persons!? ALL arboreal ships recalled to Jurai!? If   
he's right, and I fear he may be, then contacting anyone on Jurai is the   
LAST thing we want to do!  
  
  
Mihoshi: [As if recalling] Oh..... yeah... But, if it is all true, then   
Jurai already knows where we are.... won't they just come here and get   
you themselves?  
  
  
Ayeka: I don't think so. I believe that my father's plan was to make it   
look as though the High Council acted on their own, ordering the Galaxy   
Police to retrieve us and get Tenchi "out of the way", that way Sasami and   
I wouldn't blame him. And Sasami wouldn't "hate him forever", as she said   
she would.  
  
  
MIHOSHI: Well... Shoudn't we be doing *something* to try and find out   
what's really going on?  
  
  
AYEKA: [gritting her teeth like she's said it a thousand times] We are,   
We're waiting to see what developes next.  
  
  
Meanwhile Mihoshi looks lost in thought.  
  
  
MIHOSHI: [Absent-mindedly] Oh. Why can't we contact your parents again?  
  
  
AYEKA: [Disgusted, frustrated] AAK!  
  
  
  
  
SCENE: Woods  
  
  
We see Ryoko, now sneering and getting slowly closer to Tenchi. In the   
meantime, Yosho has also drawn his weapon and faces toward Tenchi.   
Tenchi: Huh? Grandpa what's this? [More frantic as Ryoko closes to   
striking distance] WHATS GOING ON!?  
  
  
Yosho Laughs oddly.  
  
  
A swirling black cloud spirals up from the ground, surrounding Yosho as   
his appearance and voice become those of Kagato.  
  
  
Kagato: Even now, with all you've learned, you still do not comprehend it   
all... Foolish child! Did you really think you could be rid of me so   
easily? I have been around for 7000 years! [calming his demeanor again]   
Do you really think you were the first to try? [He shakes his head] Still   
your a most troublesome youth, I had hoped that fool Clay could at least   
accomplish ridding me of your meddling interference, but I suppose I'll   
just have to do that myself.   
  
  
Kagato gestures for Ryoko to advance on Tenchi, and she does.  
  
  
Tenchi: Huh? WAAAAAAHH!!  
  
  
Ryoko: That's right Tenchi, we're going to kill you! [She swings her   
blade down hard] HAAAAA!!  
  
  
Tenchi blocks the blow, and their swords become locked together. He is   
still keeping his focus on Kagato.  
  
  
Tenchi: You were destroyed! I saw it myself! And if you weren't Washu,   
Mihoshi and Ayeka would have been trapped on the Soja when it blew up....  
  
  
Kagato: Washu doesn't have all the answers, boy, no matter what she may   
tell you. She still hasn't figured out what I did to little Sasami yet,   
has she? [He chuckles]  
  
  
Now Tenchi gets angry he shoves off Ryoko and charges Kagato. Just before   
he strikes his blow, Ryoko teleports in and blocks him.  
  
  
Ryoko: Ah, ah, ah, you were fighting me.... remember?  
  
  
Tenchi now focuses on Ryoko.  
  
  
Tenchi: Ryoko! What are you doing? Don't you remember what this monster   
tried to do to you!  
  
  
Ryoko: Shut up and fight. Unless you *want* me to slice you to ribbons.  
  
  
They now engage in a fast paced duel. Similar to the 1st episode's battle   
outside the school. However, this time, Tenchiken does not do the   
fighting, it's all Tenchi. The battle ends suddenly when Ryoko's sword is   
abruptly knocked from her hand. As it falls it vanishes, and Ryoko finds   
herself at the end of Tenchiken's blade.  
  
  
Ryoko: Tenchi PLEASE! No!  
  
  
Kagato: [In Yosho's voice] TENCHI STOP! Ryoko! I told you to take this   
seriously!  
  
  
Yosho reverts to his normal self again. Tenchi looks completely confused   
until Yosho tosses a small spherical device at him.  
  
  
Yosho: One of Washu's inventions. It makes whoever wears it appear as   
whom ever they wish.  
  
  
Tenchi: [Looks at the device he just caught and then back up at Yosho]   
Uhn? You... you mean this was all a setup? [He progressively gets more   
angry] A trick?!! [Really upset] WHY!?!!  
  
  
Yosho: The intention was to make you feel like you were in personal   
danger, and threatened with your life....  
  
  
Tenchi: [Still quite ticked] It worked! [Glares at Ryoko] You were   
especially convincing....  
  
  
Ryoko: [Now seeing Tenchi's anger directed toward her, pleads] Please! It   
was his idea.... to see if the light hawk wings would return....  
  
  
Yosho: Do not blame her Tenchi, it was my idea. I thought that if you   
felt like you were in mortal danger, then the light hawk wings would   
appear again. [Tenchi just does a lote of glaring, first at Ryoko, then   
Yosho] I'm not sure if the idea was wrong or if it was because Ryoko let   
you beat her.  
  
  
Ryoko: Hey! I was doing my best.... I just.... I haven't been feeling   
well lately. [It comes off as a lame excuse]  
  
  
Tenchi: [comes to a boil] Ahhh! Ya know somebody could have really gotten   
hurt!  
  
  
Yosho: Hmmm. [Turns to Tenchi and gestures to the training equipment]   
You need time to gain perspective. Take these things back to the shrine,   
and take the time to consider all this. If you look at it objectively,   
you'll understand why I "staged" this battle.  
  
  
Yosho turns and walks away into the woods.  
  
  
Yosho: Ryoko.... [He is summoning her to follow, she gets up with some   
difficulty and keeps looking back and forth between the angry Tenchi and   
Yosho who is walking off.]  
  
  
Yosho: Ryoko!! [She gets up and gives Tenchi one last glance, he's mighty   
pissed. She gets a dejected look and turns to follow Yosho]  
  
  
  
SCENE: WASHU's lab  
  
  
We pickup where we left off, Yorokobi is talking with Washu, who is   
sitting on her floating pillow in front of her "laptop" Yorokobi however   
has moved infront of her, and stands gazing at the large "tank" that is in   
front of where she works.  
  
  
Yorokobi: [Marveling whisper] 180 years? ..... So short a time for a   
Jurian....  
  
  
Washu: [Looking up from her computer] Which is precisely why I am going to   
such lengths to find an answer. [She turns back to her computer and   
speaks with mock sterness] Now go away! Can't you see I'm tryin' to get   
some work done?  
  
  
Yorokobi thinks for a moment more, then turns to leave. As he passes   
Washu he pauses. Camera angle switchs to a profile of Yorokobi with Washu   
beyond him. He places one hand on her back, and leans over to speak lowly   
to her.   
  
  
Yorokobi: [places a hand on her back and leans toward her] Well, if anyone   
can find the answer it's you Baasan...   
  
  
He turns to leave and we see a profile sideways wide open eyed glance from   
Washu. She then spins around, and we see her back and Yorokobi's beyond   
as he walks toward the door.  
  
  
Washu: [Angry] Hey there! Just because I'm over 20,000 years old, doesn't   
mean you have to start calling me that!  
  
  
Yorokobi: [Tilts his head but does not look back] My use of that term has   
nothing to do with your age [He takes the last few steps to the door and   
with his hand on it, adds] and you know it.  
  
  
Yorokobi leaves via the labs entrance leaving us still viewing the back of   
Washu's head, now with a sweat drop on it.  
  
  
  
  
SCENE: Woods  
  
  
Yosho is walking next to Ryoko. While Ryoko occasionally glances at him,   
he only looks forward. We join them in conversation]  
  
  
Yosho: I know you have a romantic interest in my grandson, anyone would   
have to be blind and an imbecile to miss that, but you assured me you   
would go through with this. I am very disappointed!  
  
  
Ryoko: [At first she flashes an angry "Well screw you old man" look but   
it is immediately replaced by a "who am I kidding, his scorn hurts"] I   
know. I tried my best, I REALLY did! But I'm so tired.... I couldn't   
keep it up.  
  
  
Yosho: [Looks out of the corner of his eye at her at the last statement]   
Tired? Hmmmm.... Can't sleep at night, eh?  
  
  
Ryoko: [shocked] How did you know? Have you been spying on me?  
  
  
Yosho: [turns and sits on a rock, and laughs a little] No... But I can   
see on your face the weight of guilt, and Yorokobi told me how he watched   
you fall out of the rafters that first night when he arrived. [laughs   
even more] He found it quite hysterical!  
  
  
Ryoko: [Glowering she says thickly] I'm sure he did....   
  
  
Yosho: [regains his composure and clears his throat while continuing] What   
is it that troubles you so, Ryoko?  
  
  
Ryoko: [Now looking uncomfortable] I... uh... Well, um, this is kinda   
awkward. I mean, we've never talked about it and.....  
  
  
Yosho: Your attack on Jurai. No we haven't, and I understand how you   
feel. Remember, your the whole reason I'm here.  
  
  
Ryoko: Well, that's just one more thing....  
  
  
Yosho: [Smiles] Tell me, how much do you remember?  
  
  
Ryoko: Wellll. Not much. But I keep getting these visions of attacking   
the capitol city, and the royal palace.... [She starts welling up] The   
shot that killed Sasami....  
  
  
Yosho: And that's all? Interesting. [He stands, and turns his back hands   
clasped behind him and looking down the hillside] You know there is much   
more to the story then you remember. Much more then I have told....  
  
  
Scene dissolves into a tranquil scene of nearly empty streets and walkways   
of Jurai. We see several scenes and angels, then Yosho standing on a   
balcony.  
  
  
Yosho: [voice over] I was a very unhappy young man. So many Jurians both   
common and Nobel, held great prejudice against me for being half human.   
[The scene changes and we see what appears to be a council chamber, with   
various older Jurians in separate groups standing around. They seem to be   
passionately discussing something.] The war of words raged in the   
chambers of the Holy Council. Some stood by my father's will and felt   
that my rising to the throne would herald a new age. Others saw only that   
I was not full Jurai and could not abide the thought of my rule, saying   
that Ayeka should be installed in my place. [ we now switch to a scene on   
that same balcony, Azuka and Yosho are arguing. Yosho seems somewhat   
pleading, while Azuka looks quite angry. We hear them, faintly.]  
  
  
Azuka: ...you WILL be the next in the royal line!  
  
  
Young Yosho: Father! This will only divide the people, it will not unite   
the empire, it will not erase the offworlders perception that we are   
elitists. At best it will result in a crippled reign of infighting and   
backstabbing... At worst a civil war! I cannot accept....  
  
  
Azuka: NO! IT IS I WHO CANNOT ACCEPT YOUR ANSWER! An answer of no, is no   
answer... I simply wait, until you have an acceptable one!   
  
  
We see only one eye of Yosho in a close up, and past his cheek we see   
Azuka storm off, as he does, Azuka fades, and the bright sky above returns   
to the earlier scene of early morning light.  
  
  
Old Yosho: [voice over] And then one day, your attack came [blinding   
flashes of light, explosions, and soldiers running] but it came in the   
early morning, when no one was in the central complex. Your blasts, hit   
only the most unpopulated areas.  
  
  
[We switch now back the present, Ryoko is now sitting with her knees drawn   
up to her face, arms wrapped around her knees, like a little girl,   
listening. Yosho turns, we get a glint of light off the glasses, etc.]  
  
  
Yosho: You should have succeeded. You took us completely by surprise, but   
hardly ANY of your blasts were directed at any important areas. You   
missed the power plants, the defenses, even the main quarters of the   
palace. Although I do remember you made quite a mess of the great hall.   
Sasami was the only causality, and then only because she was where no one   
should have been at that hour. And you must also remember that due to the   
grace of her glory Tsunami, Sasami lives!  
  
  
Ryoko: [Keeping her mouth buried against her knees] So I picked bad   
targets... Kagato always said I was a lousy shot.  
  
  
Yosho: Your missing the point. [He pauses and thinks] Don't you ever   
wonder why I did not destroy you? Why I went to the trouble of entombing   
you, creating the shrine, and staying here? [He does not wait for an   
answer] First I want you to know that for all those reasons back on Jurai   
I welcomed an excuse to stay, and of all places here, the place of my   
mother's birth. [He looks off at the woodlands again] But that's not why   
I spared you....  
  
  
We dissolve to a scene of deep space, Funaho, Yosho's ship, is in hot   
pursuit of Ryo-Ohki, they occasionally exchange fire, but mostly the dodge   
and weave one behind the other.  
  
  
Yosho: [Voice over] First there were a few times in the long chase, where   
I made critical errors, but you did not destroy me. You hit hard, but in   
places that said to me "leave me alone" It was almost as if you or   
Ryo-Ohki didn't want to kill me, just wanted to escape.   
  
  
[We change to an orbital shot, Ryo-Ohki and Funaho in orbit above the   
Earth]  
  
  
Yosho: [Voice over] Finally we came to Earth, and you entered into an   
orbit. I followed, and Ryo-Ohki rammed us, trying to throw us out of   
orbit and down to the planet below. But we became entangled, just as you   
did with Ryo-Oh.   
  
  
[We now change to Yosho and Ryoko dueling]  
  
  
Yosho: [Voice over] And then came the days of hand to hand combat. For   
almost 4 days, we battled non-stop. As we neared the end, you changed my   
mind, which had be set only on destroying you.   
  
  
[We come back to the present again, and see Yosho kneel down in front of   
Ryoko, who has not moved]  
  
  
Yosho: For a brief moment, the glazed expression gave way to one of   
desperation, and you uttered one word. Help. It was then that I realized   
that you were not the one controlling your actions, not entirely. [He   
turns back and sits on the same rock, across from Ryoko] So I took the   
gems, and with your power gone, I was able to contain you. For 700 years   
I waited for I don't know what, but with your body deteriorating, I knew I   
had to release you and hope for the best. That's why I let Tenchi get the   
keys, you know.  
  
  
[We see Ryoko go wide eyed in surprise]  
  
  
Yosho: Yes I knew what your status was, Funaho would show me. But getting   
back to your guilt, when Mihoshi came here, I had the chance to do some   
checking. Every one of your attacks were like the one on Jurai. You   
always executed your orders, but tried your best to spare lives. Do you   
understand what I am saying? You are inherently good, that's how Washu   
made you, it was Kagato that put you up to those awful acts.  
  
  
Ryoko: [Low and angry] I am not a machine, I am not a robot! And I am   
still the one who caused all that destruction!  
  
  
He grabs her by the shoulders  
  
  
Yosho: NO! You are one of the greatest hero's of Kagato's Siege!   
Because you were the one who did every thing you could to stop him!  
  
  
SCENE: Shrine steps  
  
  
For several seconds we are treated to views of Tenchi's trek up the steps,   
as seen from in the wooded area that lines the stairway's edge. Then we   
move in for a close up of his face as he makes the ascension, carrying the   
wooden swords that had been used for his training. He is talking to   
himself.  
  
  
TENCHI: Ugh, I'm starting to think grandpa is loosing it. That cop   
started telling his story and as soon as he mentioned that he thought   
those Dikatsu *might* be involved Grandpa started gtarteed getting all   
paniced, like I've never seen before. Then he get's obsessed with me   
training, and the light hawk wings, and now he get Ryo....  
  
  
At this point we hear a "whoosh" and Tenchi starts looking tenatively   
around, and into the woods. We then switch scenes to view from in the   
woods again as silloette moves out of shot, from between the viewer and   
Tenchi. Another sound, and Tenci whips around, dropping his load and   
drawing Tenchiken. The blade springs to life....  
  
  
Tenchi: Al... Alright, who's there? Come on! [After a pause, he lowers   
the sword and shouts] Ryoko, I'm NOT in the mood for this!  
  
  
Slightly up the steps a aquirrel come bolting out of the wood, and   
scampers across the steps. Tenchi get's startled out of his witts and   
yells, when he does, the squirrel also get's the fright of it's life and   
darts right back the way it came.  
  
  
Tenchi: [Closes his eyes and puts one hand behind his head] Oh man, all   
this crap this morning has made me a bundle of nerves!   
  
  
He gathers the items he had been carrying and continues up the stairs. As   
he does we see that the silloette is stil there, and that it is MUCH   
bigger then a squirrel.  
  
  
  
SCENE: Deep Space (near Mars)  
  
  
We see the stars with a small sun in the distance and to the left of the   
shot. After a second or so, one of the stars starts getting larger, and   
eventually assumes the outline of a space probe. Large dish antenna, foil   
covered fusalage, extended sensor/camera arms. It hurtles toward the   
camera and just misses it passing on the right, as it does the camera does   
a quick pan to keep the probe in shot, and as the probe retreats, we see   
that the pan has left us looking at mars.   
  
  
(The passing sattelite can't have the NASA logo on it due to legal issues,   
however it does have a USA flag on it, which was obvious as the probe   
passed.)  
  
  
SCENE: Dikatsu Bridge  
  
  
We are greeted by the red orange pupil slit of a Dikatsu eye, it narrows,   
then widens. We hear a voice speak.  
  
  
Dikatsu 1: Approaching probe Alpha. From the 3rd planet.  
  
  
The Dikatsu in our extreme closeup moves aside (turning to face "Alpha")   
We see very little, some angular surfaces and a sillouette (similar to the   
one in the woods near Tenchi) The air is think with moisture, making a   
sort of mist hang in the air, like a bathroom with a VERY hot shower   
running.  
  
  
Alpha: Will it detect us?  
  
  
Dikatsu 1: Impossible to tell, but it's trajectory will bring it close to   
us.  
  
  
SCENE: Space, near mars.  
  
  
We are looking over the probes shoulder, so to speak. with Mars looming   
in the back ground. The probe is getting close to entering into orbit.  
  
  
Probe: [Makes telemetry sounds]  
  
  
SCENE: Goddard Space Flight Center  
  
  
Your typical scene of a control center, with fellows in shirt sleves and   
wearing ties bending over consoles. The biog screen, a feature of almost   
any control center features the probes view of mars as it approaches the   
red planet.  
  
  
Controller Boss: Ok people, this is it. I want a flawless entry, and so   
do the taxpayers. Flight control?  
  
  
Flight Control: Flight control is go. Orbital burn in 10 seconds.  
  
  
Controller 1: Look at the clarity of those pictures!  
  
  
Controller Boss: Cut the chatter....  
  
  
Controller 1: What the....  
  
  
At this moment, the screen in the control room flashes BRIGHT green, and   
then becomes only an interferance pattern.  
  
  
Controller Boss: What the blue blazes is going on?! [He rushes over to   
the Flight Control station]  
  
  
  
SCENE: Dikatsu Bridge  
  
  
We look now over Alpha's shoulder seeing only the back of his head.   
Beyond, is the main view screen of bridge. A large circle, it shows the   
probe's splinted remains slowly drifting in space.  
  
  
Dikatsu 2: Sir, won't that make them just as suspicious?  
  
  
Alpha: Let it, the Humans are so pathetically backwards they can't come   
investigate. They have to send those primitive robots to go anywhere   
beyond their own wor....  
  
  
Dikatsu 1: Alpha! A signal from the 3rd planet.  
  
  
Alpha: Finally! I detest all this sneaking around....  
  
  
He gestures for the commincations to be directed to him. Distant shots   
and angles keep us from getting a clear image of what they really look   
like just yet.  
  
  
Dikatsu Scout: My Alpha, I have managed to *sneak* [said with loathing]   
into their compound. Your suspicions were correct, the Galaxy Police have   
not made any arrests, in fact he seemsto be living with them!   
  
  
Alpha: He failed to capture them.... Galaxy Police are so incompetent, I   
knew we should have handled this ourselves. Stand by, we will be   
proceeding with our secondary stratagey. Await us at the pre-arranged LZ.  
  
  
Voice: [Kagato] I have been monitoring, commander.  
  
  
A silloette of Kagato's bust appears on the main view screen.   
  
  
Voice: [Kagato] Don't forget your *primary objective*  
  
  
Alpha: [thick with barely disguised comtempt] *I* am a military commander,   
you DO NOT....  
  
  
Voice: Spare me your pathetic self promotion.... [he leans forward and we   
see Kagato, but with a large scar cutting across his face] Our Lady does   
not accept failure, and I do not tollerate incompetence.  
  
  
Screen goes back to a view of the ship orbiting Mars.  
  
  
Alpha: [Now her voice deep and gravely with anger] Plot a stealth   
trajectory!  
  
  
CLOSING CREDITS....  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you think?  
Stop by the Children's Crusade Forum to add your comments!! 


	4. Old Friends and Enemies, Part 2

Children's Crusade  
By: Ted Thompson  
  
  
TENCHI Muyo and all characters contained herein are Copyright   
Pioneer Entertainment & AIC Character of Yorokobi Assaiki, Dikatsu   
& Events of this story Copyright (C)2000, 2001, 2002 Ted Thompson  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 4  
  
  
Episode 17: OLD FRIENDS AND ENEMIES - PART 2  
  
  
SCENE: Carrot Fields  
  
  
Tenchi is getting started, tending the field as we have seen him do   
before.  
  
  
Tenchi: [Stretches and looks pleased] Ahh! Now this is perfect. I never   
thought I'd enjoy working in the fields, but at least there's no one to   
bother me.....  
  
  
Yorokobi: Don't bet on it.  
  
  
Camera does a panning shot from feet to face of Yorokobi. He is wearing a   
sort of overalls and chewing on a stalk of some sort. It looks like wheat   
or some other tall grass. He looks like a goof. The shot then goes back   
to Tenchi, looking like he'd just seen the weirdest thing in his life.  
  
  
Tenchi: Uh.... why are you chewing on that?  
  
  
Yorokobi: [Spits it out, seeing Tenchi's reaction] I dunno, something I   
saw on a video transmission when I was on my way here.  
  
  
We now jump ahead. It's obvious that Tenchi and Yorokobi have been   
working for awhile now. Both are doing some grunting and seem to be   
sweating from the labor. Yorokobi then stops and leans on his rake   
handle.  
  
  
Yorokobi: I had no idea this was so hard. [he takes out a towl and wipes   
his forehead] I said I wanted to earn my keep but.....  
  
  
Tenchi: [Stops in mid stroke] Said it to who?  
  
  
Yorokobi: Yosho. He said not only could I earn my keep, but that you   
might want to talk. Something about Ryoko....  
  
  
Tenchi: [Grits his teeth, then relaxs them] Not really. [He resumes his   
work]  
  
  
Yorokobi: Hmm, just as well, most of what I know about her is from police   
reports [he chuckles] That and she's got a thing for you...  
  
  
Tenchi: [wryly, somewhat to himself] Who doesn't around here?  
  
  
Yorokobi: Oh, I know they all try to get your eye in there own way, but   
Ryoko is the one that has it in her eyes. Ayeka does too, but it's   
different more like....  
  
  
Tenchi: [upset] Look I don't want to talk about this ok?  
  
  
Yorokobi: Now why would the attention of all those girls annoy you so   
much? [slyly] Oh... I know... You have your favorite, but you care about   
them all and don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Am I Right?  
  
  
Tenchi just continues to rake, giving only a sideways glance at Yorokobi.  
  
  
Yorokobi: [Smiles] Your a good man Tenchi. But you really annoy the hell   
out of me.  
  
  
Tenchi: [Stops and faces Yorokobi] I said I don't... annoy you? How?  
  
  
Yorokobi: Because you remind me of a mistake I made once. A big mistake.   
You see, I once had my own favorite. We had a relationship of sorts, but   
I was hesatant to really express how I felt. You rememeber that woman I   
mentioned, Kiyone? The one that Tsunami showed me? [Tenchi nods] We had   
what you might call a "casual" relationship. Nothing concrete. Even tho'   
in my heart I wanted it to be. But I never had the nerve to tell her.   
Then one day, we were both assigned to the same task force. We were sent   
to capture and clean out a terrorist weapons cache. [Yorokobi looks   
distant and at the ground] When we got there, the terrorists were gone,   
but not all of their weapons.....   
  
  
SCENE: Flash back to an abandoned asteroid mining base  
  
  
We now cut to a scene of the darkened insides of an asteroid base, metal   
and rock corridors. We seen battle suits and we can see that one has   
Kiyone in it, and another Yorokobi.  
  
  
Kiyone: I don't get it, intel said there were over 20,000 pieces of   
hardware stockpiled here.  
  
  
Another battle suit steps up, manned by a Lionel, he salutes.  
  
  
Lionel: Lieutenant, sir. We've been over the whole cargo area, there's   
nothing there but a few small crates. Whatever was here, it's long gone.  
  
  
Yorokobi: Alright. Return to the drop ship, Detective Kiyone and I will   
secure the crates and be aboard in 15.  
  
  
Lionel: [Salutes again] Yes sir.  
  
  
Yorokobi: [to Kiyone] Come on.  
  
  
SCENE: Flashback to Cargo bay of Asteroid  
  
  
High ceilings and large open area, like a school gymnasium. 3 Crates lie   
in the forground.  
  
  
Kiyone: I don't know how they moved all those weapons without us detecting   
the activity....  
  
  
Yorokobi: Neither do I, but let's see what they left behind.  
  
  
[He pops the lid on one crate, and sees a bomb, whose timer is at 32   
seconds and counting]  
  
  
Yorokobi: Oh crap.... KIYONE! WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT!   
  
  
Together they start running.  
  
  
SCENE: Carrot Fields  
  
  
Back to the present, Tenchi listens to Yorokobi's story.  
  
  
Yorokobi: To escape in time, we had to use a purging shaft to leave the   
base. It was almost too small for Exo-armor so we had to go one at a   
time. She insisted I go first. She must have gotten stuck or tried to   
block the shaft. I made it out just as the explosion went off. She was   
incinerated. And it was my fault.  
  
  
Tenchi: That's AWFUL! But... what does it have to do with my situation?  
  
  
Yorokobi: My point is, I never really told her. I never did what I   
thought I had all the time in the world to wait to do. You never know   
when your oppertunity will be lost. Who ever your favorite is... You   
ought to tell her.  
  
  
Tenchi looks thoughtful for a moment, and then Ryo-ohki comes bounding up   
excitedly. Tenchi looks toward the setting sun on the horizon.  
  
  
Tenchi: Guess it's time for dinner.  
  
  
Yorokobi pauses for a moment feeling the pain of his own story, then   
gathers his tools and follows the others.  
  
  
  
SCENE: Masaki Kitchen  
  
  
We see that Sasami is sitting down, as she directs Mihoshi and Ayeka in   
the final preperation of the meal. They both look a little haggared from   
the work.  
  
  
SCENE: Masaki living room, around the dining table  
  
  
All are present, Washu, Yosho, Ryoko (whom we see stealing a hopeful glace   
at Tenchi), Tenchi, and Yorokobi the later two changed and cleaned up   
after their work.  
  
  
Yorokobi: Well, if anyone is curious, it wasn't easy but, I managed to   
find Washu's sabotage and repair it this morning....  
  
  
Washu: Wasn't easy! [looks a bit miffed] It should have been impossible!  
  
  
Yorokobi: [spreads his hands in a sorry' sort of gesture] Well, I did,   
and I also brought my ship down to the lake. It's now sitting on the   
opposite end well away from any curious eyes.  
  
  
Sasami comes fromt the kitchen as Yorokobi finishes.   
  
  
Sasami: Oh, that's what the sound was! I looked around, but I didn't see   
where it came from....  
  
  
Mihoshi: Hope everyone is hungry! [Mihoshi comes out first with a tray of   
food followed by Ayeka]  
  
  
Ayeka: Yes, I, I mean we, worked especially hard to prepare it!  
  
  
Everyone just sort of stops and glances around, and we get a reverse shot   
seeing the back of Ayeka's head with a sweat drop on it.  
  
  
Sasami: Don't worry guys, I instrcuted them every step of the way! [She   
smiles with closed eyes, and everyone seems visibly relieved]  
  
  
  
There are round of apprecitive comments of the spread as the camera pans   
across a well stocked table of foods. Everyone digs in and we get a good   
shot for once of Yorokobi struggling with chop sticks. After several   
drops he (and we) realize that many eyes are upon him.  
  
  
Yorokobi: What!? [where upon a piece of meat he had in his chop sticks   
falls back onto his plate]  
  
  
Scene then cuts to a shot of Yosho at the end of the meal.  
  
  
Yosho: Well, you three ladies prepared a wonderful meal.   
  
  
Mihoshi: I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
  
  
Tenchi: Sure did, it was great!  
  
  
Ayeka: [Shyly] Thank you....  
  
  
  
SCENE: Masaki porch  
  
  
It's late evening and sun's last light is fading. We now see that Yosho,   
Yorokobi and Tenchi have moved outside on the porch. Meanwhile Mihoshi   
and Ayeka are cleaning the table in the background. Yosho looks out over   
the lake as Tenchi wathces Yorokobi fiddling with some small objects on   
the deck.  
  
  
Tenchi: What is that?  
  
  
Yorokobi: My pulse pistol.... you have to clean them regularly.  
  
  
Tenchi: Oh.... Looks complicated.  
  
  
Yorokobi: [putting down a cloth and systematcally snaping the pieces   
together] Not really.... Once you've.... done it a.... few... times....   
[he holds the completed weapon] It becomes second nature.  
  
  
He then holds it at arms length, squints one eye, and pulls the trigger   
where upon something that looks like a sparkler pops out of the end and   
right into the water. We see a sweatdrop on Yorokobi as Tenchi rolls his   
eyes and waks over beside Yosho.  
  
  
Yosho: A beautiful evening.  
  
  
Tenchi: [as if lost in thought] Hmmm? Oh, yeah it is. [pauses] Grandpa,   
I'm sorry I got so upset earlier....  
  
  
Yosho: She holds a place in your heart, eh?  
  
  
Tenchi: [Red cheeks] uh, no, not any more then the rest of them. I mean,   
well.... every time I start to think she's ok, something comes up and I   
feel like an idiot for ever thinking that.  
  
  
In the background Yorokobi gets up and walks away to the house staring at   
his pistol.  
  
  
Yosho: So the one you were angry with was yourself. [At this point we   
see Yorokobi approach Ayeka and take the dishes she was holding away,   
seeming to be relieving her of the work. Ayeka bows and makes her way   
slowly toward the glass doors and Tenchi and Yosho.] She has much   
learning and growing up to do, but if you look closely you can see she's   
not all bad.  
  
  
Tenchi: Ryoko? No she's not all bad. I saw that in Zero. In fact lately   
she's be acting more like Zero then like herself...  
  
  
Washu: Glad you noticed  
  
  
Yosho even jumps at the suddeness of Washu's comments, she had been   
sitting on the roof's edge above them and now jumps down. With her tyical   
spritly snap she spins to face Tenchi and holds up one finger as if making   
a declaration.  
  
  
Washu: That was my doing you know! I encouraged her to go with her   
feelings and try to keep the peace with Ayeka to please you. [She spins   
around with her back to Tenchi] She's hopeless you know. Hopelessly stuck   
on you!  
  
  
Tenchi: [Embarassed] Oh, on me? I don't know why, I didn't encourage it!  
  
  
Washu: [sighs a bit] She's not the only one... [She head to the doorway   
and passes Ayeka coming out] Nice nite, huh princess?   
  
  
Without wating for an answer, Washu goes inside, as Ayeka comes out. She   
gives a "huh?" as she looks after Washu.  
  
  
Tenchi: Miss Ayeka?  
  
  
Ayeka: Oh, Tenchi, I was just thinking... It's such a pleasent night, I   
was wondering if you might have time to take that walk you promised....  
  
  
SCENE: Masaki Kitchen  
  
  
Yorokobi brings in the dishes and sets them down, then sits at the   
kitchen's preperation table and puzzles over his pistol. Mihoshi turns   
from the sink to get the new dishes and sees Yorokobi pondering the   
weapon.  
  
  
Mihoshi: What's wrong?  
  
  
Yorokobi: Hmm... Oh, this damn pistol. It was fine before I cleaned it,   
now it won't fire. It just spits little fireworks.  
  
  
Mohoshi wipes off her hands and walks over to Yorokobi.   
  
  
Mihoshi: Really? Let me see... [She takes the weapon and Yorokobi looks a   
little worried after a moment looking intently at this and that she pops   
on a bright expression] Here it is! The prefire cel is in backwards...   
[She points, Yorokobi looks a bit amazed]  
  
  
Yorokobi: I'll be....  
  
  
Mihoshi: There ya go, all fixed!  
  
  
SCENE: Masaki livingroom  
  
  
Yosho has come inside, and we see him and Washu standing behind an enraged   
Ryoko who is watching Tenchi and Ayeka go off on their walk.  
  
  
Ryoko: [makes a series of grrr" sounds as she clenches her fists and   
teeth] That... little.... [she spits out]  
  
  
Washu: Now Ryoko remember wh....  
  
  
Ryoko: [turns on Washu] Like you know!!? Look! [She points out the   
window] That's how well your plan is working!  
  
  
[Yorokobi steps out of the kitchen area in the background]  
  
  
Ryoko: Damn it! [she floats up and then vanishes]  
  
  
Everyone now snaps their attention to the window, expecting to see Ryoko   
appear by Ayeka and Tenchi. They wait, and wait. We then get a shot past   
their backs and see Yorokobi pop back into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
SCENE: The woods near the royal tree Funaho  
  
  
Ayeka sits on a low rock with Tenchi standing beside her. She gazes   
across the small pond toward the Royal Tree.  
  
  
Ayeka: [sighs] Your planet is beautiful, but I miss Jurai.  
  
  
Tenchi: If trees like this one grow there, it must be a beautiful place   
too.  
  
  
Ayeka: Yes, and there our buildings and cities are more in harmony with   
the world around them. Even today they are crafted of stone and grown   
woods. Perhapes you'll see for yourself one day...  
  
  
Tenchi: [with a degree of nervousness] Yeah, maybe I will. [he pauses]   
Ayeka...  
  
  
Ayeak: hmmm?  
  
  
Tenchi: There is something I don't understand, and grandpa hasn't   
elaborated.  
  
  
Ayeka: What's that?  
  
  
Tenchi: What is it that Yorokobi told grandpa that has him so concerned?  
  
  
Ayeka: Oh [sounds a little disappointed] Well, Yosho did explain some of   
it to me. But you'd have to know a bit about Jurai's history to   
understand it all.  
  
  
Tenchi: [sits down on the ground beside her] Ok, tell me.  
  
  
Ayeka: Well. Before my father became king, when my grandfather ruled   
Jurai and even the galaxy were very different. Back in those days, royal   
trees gre in every province on Jurai. And the people, who deeply loved   
Tsunami, would worship at them. THis made my grandfather, who was a   
rather vain man, very jelous, so he had every tree brought to the royal   
compound in the capitol for their "protection". He hoped that the people   
would turn their attention to him, rather then Tsunami. That just gives   
you an idea of what kind of man he was. Now at that time, Jurai ruled   
only it's self, and was a memeber of a larger group of worlds known as the   
Galactic Confederation. That group was made up of most of the civilized   
worlds known at the time, and acted much as that "United Nations" here on   
Earth. Well one day they made a joint decision to expand some territories   
right into the region around the home system of the Dikatsu, who had no   
representative in the GC. At first there were only a few encounters with   
them, but they were always marked by terrible violence. Then for a long   
time, nothing happened. We all later learned they were quitely preparing,   
because they attacked without warning and slaughtered millions of troops   
who tried to stop them. With many systems in the Dikatsu's control, the   
remaining free systems begged Jurai for the help of it's legindary Space   
Trees. My grandfather agreed, on one condition, that those systems plege   
to be subjects of the Jurai kingdom. Frantic for some defense, they   
agreed, and the Jurai Empire was born.  
  
  
Tenchi: Wow.... Wasn't that kind of underhanded? [he gingerly offeres]   
taking advantage of those other planets like that?  
  
  
Ayeka: [shamefully] Yes it was. Tsunami forgive us, it was very wrong,   
but my grandfather was very ambitious and driven, and it seems that his   
son is also....  
  
  
Tenchi: What do you mean?  
  
  
Ayeka: Officer Yorokobi is one of several members of the Galaxy Police and   
the Jurai Information Beauru who are secretly investigating suspected   
connections between the Jurai government and the Dikatsu. [She bows her   
head] They have strong evidence that someone, perhapes even my father, is   
working with Galaxy Police command and the Dikatsu to orchestrate a new   
conflict.  
  
  
Tenchi: But... but WHY!?  
  
  
Ayeka: In the past 100 years, over 30% of the systems formerly of the   
Jurai Empire have declared independance..... The Empire is coming apart,   
and I think my father may very well be planning all this to bring it back   
together again.  
  
  
We leave this scene treated to a view of Ayeka slumping from the shame and   
weight of it all, and Tenchi's searching eyes looking as concerned for   
Ayeka as they do about the story he's just heard.  
  
  
SCENE: Masaki Kitchen  
  
  
Yorokobi whistles some incoherent tune as he passes Mihoshi doing the   
dishes, she stops to take notice of him grabbing a traditional Saki   
container on his way through. She utters a "hmmm" as he does so and heads   
out the back door.  
  
  
SCENE: Back of the Masaki Home and roof top  
  
  
Yorokobi kicks a crate over to the edge of the porch so that he can climb   
on top of it and get a grip on the edge of the roof. We see various   
scenes of him grunting and groaning having more difficutly then a Galaxy   
Police officer should making the assent.  
  
  
Yorokobi: [getting to the next to the top level of the multi level roof]   
Ugggh, well, I guess all that time riding a desk has taken it's toll. [he   
wipes his forehead, jug in hand, and makes the last climb to the roof top]  
  
  
The shot now changes, and we see things from his perspective. The edge of   
the roof drops away and as it does reveals the silloette of Ryoko sitting   
on the peak of the roof. She's sitting with her knees drawn up and her   
arms folder in front of her and her forehead resting on her arms. We hear   
sounds like she might be crying. We then see a shot of Yorokobi's face,   
he is wide eyed, and then slightly frowns at the sight before hefting   
himself up onto the roof.  
  
  
Yorokobi: I thought you might be up here.  
  
  
Ryoko: [snaps her head up and then turns away while saying] I didn't come   
up here to hang out with you, go away!  
  
  
Yorokobi: I brought a little something to make you feel a little better   
[he offers swinging the jug]  
  
  
Ryoko: Oh right. Sure. I'm supposed to sit up here, drinking Saki, and   
telling you all my problems like your my big brother or something. Feh!   
  
  
Yorokobi: Well, distand cousin actually but, whatever....  
  
  
Ryoko: Which part of go away' don't you understand?  
  
  
Yorokobi: Ok, if you don't want it... [he draws an arm back as if to hurl   
it into the lake... when he goes to follow though he only yanks himself   
off his feet and we pan from his surprised face up his arm to the Saki   
jug, which Ryoko has easily held in place.]  
  
  
After a moment she yanks it away.  
  
  
Ryoko: Thanks for the pick me up. Now take a hike flatfoot, before I just   
decide to blast a hole through you.  
  
  
Yorokobi: [looking a bit miffed] You know, you don't fool me for a second.   
[Ryoko glances his way] You're not the only one with a battle lust. You   
and Yosho are much alike. Both brought up in relative isolation. Both   
angry about the way you were represseed and shoved aside for duty. It's   
just that you decide to vent your demons, like when you fight and taunt   
Ayeka, and he tries to contain his as a Shinto priest. I ... became a   
cop, becasue I think you shoudn't fight who you are.... just choose to do   
the right thing with it.  
  
  
Ryoko stares straight ahead saying nothing, but we do see her eyes waver   
as if she's thinking about what he said. We also see Yorokobi, standing   
next to her and watching for a reaction, when his eyes cut aside and   
narrow as he looks past Ryoko at the tree line below]  
  
  
Ryoko: [Looks at Yorokobi for stopping mid sentence] Hmmm [Then looks over   
in the direction he's looking in] wha..?  
  
  
Yorokobi then whips out a pistol from behind his back and jumps over   
Ryoko, as he does he speaks into the comunicator watch on his wrist.  
  
  
Yorokobi: Mihoshi! I have one contact, in the tree line; rear of the   
house. Get moving!   
  
  
Ryoko: Hey!  
  
  
Yorokobi: [Sliding to a stop at the edge of the lower roof] NO! Find   
Tenchi and Ayeka and get them back to the house NOW!  
  
  
He then jumps over the edge of the roof and disappears, Ryoko pauses   
narrowing her eyes, then flys upwards and teleports away. We are left   
only for a moment looking at the Saki jug left sitting on the roof.  
  
  
SCENE: Masaki Kitchen  
  
  
Mihoshi is freaking out, saying "oh my gosh, oh my gosh...." in a typical   
fashion. She drops the dish she was cleaning splattering soap suds all   
over and runs out the door that leads from the kitchen to the front   
hallway.  
  
  
SCENE: Front hallway of the Masaki home  
  
  
Mihoshi is feverishly digging in the drawers of the cabinet by the front   
door. After a moment she comes out with the biggest rifle we've ever   
seen. Looking like something Arnold Swartzenagger should toat, she never   
the less takes it up witha degree of authority and heads to the living   
room.  
  
  
SCENE: Masaki Living room   
  
  
Everyone looks with a degree of shock as Mihoshi enters the room.  
  
  
Yosho: Mihoshi? What's going on?  
  
  
Mihoshi: [Gravely] They're here....  
  
  
Ryo-Ohki: Meya's nervously...  
  
  
We see Yosho's face, as a flash of light rolls across the lenses of his   
glasses.  
  
  
SCENE: Woods  
  
  
We see a large and dark figure flashing among the trees as Yorokobi moves   
carefully among them. He then spots his quary and fires. The shot seems   
ultra bright and blows off a sizable tree branch.  
  
  
Yorokobi: [Amazed] That gal really knows her stuff...  
  
  
He takes off after the Dikatsu.  
  
  
SCENE: Woods, elsewhere...  
  
  
Ryoko appears and lands next to Tenchi and Ayeka.   
  
  
Ryoko: Come on you two, Yorokobi spotted something in these woods.  
  
  
Ayeka: Sure he did! You just don't want.... [In mid sentence she gets   
grabbed by the collar and lifted up in the air, along with Tenchi who is   
shouting "Hey! Hey! Let me go!"]   
  
  
Ryoko: [Rising in the air with a determined look on her face] No time for   
this princess... [She teleports]  
  
  
SCENE: Woods  
  
  
Yorokobi continues the chase doging trees as he goes, the Dakatsu is swift   
in comparison.  
  
  
Shot changes to a view from a clearing back into the foliage. The Dakatsu   
breaks through and past the camera. Then Yorokobi follows. We then see   
dozens of Dikatsu checking their weapons and preparing. Some are carrying   
rifles that make the one that Mihoshi has look like a pellet gun, others   
have the same weapon slung across their backs and hold a war hammer in   
their hand. These hammers are composed of a medium lenght handle with a   
claw like end that holds a chunk of stone that looks to weigh 100 lbs or   
more. Everyone stops and stares.  
  
  
Yorokobi: uhhh, not good, not good, NOT GOOD! [he turns tail and runs for   
the trees again]  
  
  
The Dikatsu in almost perfect unity make a roaring/hissing noise as they   
charge off after him.  
  
  
Yorokobi: [Shouting into his watch as he doges through the tress while   
being fired upon] Mihoshi! You've got 1 minute, get them inside!! [He   
then presses a button and the watch starts to flash and beep]  
  
  
SCENE: Masaki Livingroom  
  
  
Mihoshi: [Looking at her GP watch] oooohhh. Ryoko, Tenchi, and Ayeka   
aren't here yet.... [She fidgets for a second or two] No time.... Ok   
guys, you all need to move into Washu's lab now. All except you Washu.  
  
  
Washu: Why?  
  
  
Mihoshi: Well, you can make a dimensional portal where ever you want   
right?  
  
  
Washu: Yes... [ just then Ryoko appears with the protesting Ayeka and   
Tenchi]  
  
  
Yosho: [Yosho turns toward Sasami] Then if we enter, and you destroy this   
portal, then we will be in your subspace lab and those monsters won't be   
able to capture us.... Ayeka, come along [Yosho heads to the door]  
  
  
Washu: That's brilliant! Was that your idea? [to Mihoshi]  
  
  
Mihoshi: Umm, yea.... Ryoko, Tenchi, you guys need to go inside too...  
  
  
Ryoko: Forget it! I'm not hiding from these creeps!  
  
  
Tenchi: [Mihoshi looks to Tenchi] Guess I better stick around too...  
  
  
Ayeka looks back from the doorway. When she does, Yosho's voice calls   
"Come along Ayeka, Tenchi can look after himself...."  
  
  
Mihoshi: Ohhh.... This wasn't part of the plan.....  
  
  
We the get a view of the round topped door of Washu's lab closing as Washu   
wave's.  
  
  
Washu: See ya! [After a moment, Washu casually gestures to the doorway and   
it sucks in on it's self into the center, then flashes and looks like a   
normal door again.] Done!  
Tenchi: Now what?  
  
  
Ryoko: [Now in her battle dress] Now we go kick their scaly butts!  
  
  
Yorokobi comes barging in from the kitchen and stops short.   
  
  
Yorokobi: Mihoshi! Why are they still here?  
  
  
Mihoshi is about to answer when Yorokobi's watch's beeps become a steady   
tone.  
  
  
Yorokobi: GET DOWN!!  
  
  
There is a cut to the outside of the house, and a huge explosion of flame   
and water erupts from one end of the lake. We then cut to a scene of our   
heros crouched down with the blast wave rushing past them. Tenchi is the   
first to stand.  
  
  
Mihoshi: [into her wrist radio] What!?  
  
  
Azaka: [over Michoshi's radio] We are under attack, but we can't return   
fire because we are shielding Noboyuki.  
  
  
Kamidaki: [Over Mihoshi's radio] We need some assistance, they're fire   
power is considerable.  
  
  
Tenchi: Dad!? [He dashes off toward the front door]  
  
  
Ryoko: Tenchi!! [She dashes off behind him]  
  
  
Yorokobi: So much for the diversion..... [He grabs the rifle from Mihoshi]   
Get aboard with Ryo-Ohki and Washu, then come around and have Yukinojo   
bring us aboard.  
  
  
Mihoshi Salutes and fishes her GP cube out of her mussed hair.  
  
  
Washu: Now wait a min..... [She, Ryo-ohki, and Mihoshi vanish]  
  
  
SCENE: Masaki Garden  
  
  
Near the gate where the gaurdians usually stand Azaka and Kamidake have   
come side by side with Noboyuki between them. He is protected by a force   
field and lazer bolts bounce of it and the gaurdians. The gaurdians are   
taking their lumps, while there is no serious damage, each shot they take   
sends a cluster of splinters flying. Nobouki cowers on the ground,   
yelling and howling. After a moment Tenchi comes running up, ducking   
behind Azaka.  
  
  
Azaka: Lord Tenchi! Is the Princess safe?  
  
  
Tenchi: Yes, she's gone with Sasami and Yosho into Washu's lab.  
  
  
Azaka: Very good, I scan 19 life forms firing on us from the trees, your   
father is safe but we are taking a beating.  
  
  
Ryoko arrives and takes up a position behind Kamadake.  
  
  
Ryoko: Come on you spliter brains, we've got to get out of here.  
  
  
Kamadake: We can't move AND protect Noboyuki!  
  
  
Tenchi: Dad, what are you doing home in the middle of the week!?  
  
  
Noboyuki: I finished my project and wanted to surprise you! [He ducks and   
covers again as another blast bounces off the forcefield] Yeeeaaaahh!  
  
  
Tenchi: [Jumping up and running toward the treeline] Stop Iiiiiitttt! [He   
draws out Tenchiken]  
  
  
Ryoko: TENCHI!!!  
  
  
We switch to another angle of Tenchi charging and he gets side swiped by a   
figure in blue, Yorokobi. They both hit the ground.  
  
  
Yorokobi: [Rolls over and starts cover fire] You go up in there and   
they'll rip you apart... literally. Ryoko! Give us some aerial cover!  
  
  
Ryoko: I'm on it.  
  
  
Ryoko vaults upwards and starts a rapid fire blasting of the treeline, you   
an see in her face that she's enjoying it.  
  
  
Yorokobi: Get back to your dad, when Mihoshi comes around get him on   
board.  
  
  
We see Tenchi come scrambling back to Azaka and Kamadake as Mihoshi's   
shuttle comes roaring up.  
  
  
SCENE: Mihoshi's Shuttle's cockpit.  
  
  
Mihoshi sits at the controls, with Washu standing behind her. Yukinojo is   
down and facing Mihoshi.  
  
  
Mihoshi: Ok Yukinojo, bring us in so we can protect them as they come on   
board.  
  
  
Yukinojo: Yes, Mihoshi....  
  
  
SCENE: Back on the ground  
  
  
Yorokobi is still in the distance, firing to hold back the Dikatsu. One   
comes out, and get blasted back, but we don't see it die. Mihoshi's   
shuttle is almost ontop of Noboyuki, Azaka, Kamadake, and Tenchi. A hatch   
opens and a ladder drops down.  
  
  
Tenchi: Come on.  
  
  
Noboyuki: Are you crazy!  
  
  
At that moment there is a bring blue flash and both Azaka and Kamadake   
fall over together. They are both charred and steaming.  
  
  
Noboyuki: [Now no longer in a proctective field] Ok! Ok! Ok!   
  
  
Moboyuki dashes for the ladder, arms and legs pumping furiously, Tenchi is   
right behind him. As he reaches the ladder Tenchi turns back as Ryoko   
lands.  
  
  
Ryoko: What do we do about them? [Brief shot of Azaka and Kamadake lying   
on the ground]  
  
  
Tenchi: We'll never move them unconcious like that....  
  
  
Ryoko: Ryo-Ohki could teleport them aboard. [We now here Ryoko's   
thoughts] Ryo-Ohki come to me....  
  
  
SCENE: Inside Mihoshi's shuttle  
  
  
Ryo-ohki stiffens and Meyas loudly then bounds for the hatch. While   
Washu looks on in astonishment.   
  
  
Washu: [Her thoughts to Ryoko] What's going on?  
  
  
Ryoko: [Her thoughts] Ryo-ohki can take the gaurdians aboard her, so we'll   
be taking her.  
  
  
SCENE: Lake surface  
  
  
We see the waters start to bubble and boil...  
  
  
SCENE: Mid field, where Yorokobi has been basting away.  
  
  
Yorokobi's weapon stops firing, he looks at it and see's a flashing red   
light on top, it's empty. He instinctivly ducks as he hears more blaster   
fire. Then realizes it's not directed at him. He looks back and sees an   
army of little Ryo-Ohki ships swarming from the lake and heading over him   
into the trees firing away.   
  
  
Shot changes to an angle of Dikatsu not being really hurt, but really   
annoyed at all the little targets. They shot and swat at them. As each   
one is hit and turns back into a crystal and falls to the ground.  
  
  
Yorokobi: Now's my chance...  
  
  
He starts to make his way back, and as soon as he moves three figures   
burst out of the brush. Yorokobi starts running and firing behind with   
apropriate telling as he does. The left Dikatsu gets hit in the forhead,   
brains get splattered, and they drop over dead. The lead Dikatsu,   
warhammer in hand, throws the weapon, is tumbles through the air, and hits   
Yorokobi's right knee. With a sickening snap, we see it bend in a   
direction it was never meant too. Yorokobi almost shreiks and goes down.  
  
  
Shot changes back to the shuttle exterior. Ryo-ohki comes bounding out   
and passes Tenchi, who at that very moment sees Yorokobi go down.  
  
  
Tenchi: Oh no!  
  
  
At the same moment Tenchi starts to rush forward, the lead Dikatsu reaches   
Yorokobi. Yorokobi pulls out the pistol Mihohsi has worked on earlier as   
the Dikatsu grabs him by the head and starts to pick him up. As soon as   
he's high enough he puts the gun against the top of monsters head and   
fires. That Dikatsu goes down too. The third on takes no chances,   
swinging it's massive clawed hand it knocks the pistol out of Yorokobi's   
hand like a Major League batter. He then quickly picks Yorokobi back up   
by the head.  
  
  
We see a close up of Yorokobi's chest with a gun barrel to it. It fires   
and blasts a huge hole in his chest. As the Dikatsu drops the now dead   
body of Yorokobi it drops from the shot and we see Tenchi about half way   
between the camera and a just finished transforming Ryo-ohki. Tenchi's   
face is one of shock. Ryoko then drops into view shouting "BASTARD!" as   
she slams her light sword into the creatures head, killing it. She grabs   
Yorokobi's body, and teleports to Tenchi.  
  
  
Tenchi is still shocky, holding his sword. Ryoko appears next to him,   
"come on" she touches him and teleports again.  
  
  
SCENE: Ryo-Ohki's bridge  
  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi appear, Ryoko drops Yorokobi's body and moves to the   
controls. After a moment, the gaurdians appear behind Tenchi.  
  
  
Ryoko: Let's get the hell out of here.  
  
  
Ryo-Ohki: Myas bitterly.  
  
  
Ryoko: Be my guest.  
  
  
SCENE: Looking back over an ascending Ryo-Ohki and Shuttle  
  
  
A large blast comes from Ryo-Ohki cratering the ground where they just   
left. We then see the two ships pass camera and head into space.  
  
  
We hear a telepathic exchage between Washu and Ryoko, when each person   
speaks, we see their ship traveling though space.  
  
  
Washu: Is he....?  
  
  
Ryoko: Yes, I couldn't get there in time.  
  
  
Washu: It's not your fault. [pauses] We need to take seperate routes to   
be safe, you know where to meet?  
  
  
Ryoko: Yes... [adds] mother.  
  
  
Washu: Be safe, Ryoko.  
  
  
CLOSING CREDITS....  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you think?  
Stop by the Children's Crusade Forum to add your comments!! 


	5. Old Friends and Enemies, Part 3

Children's Crusade  
By: Ted Thompson  
  
  
TENCHI Muyo and all characters contained herein are Copyright   
Pioneer Entertainment & AIC Character of Yorokobi Assaiki, Dikatsu   
& Events of this story Copyright (C)2000, 2001, 2002 Ted Thompson  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 5  
  
  
Episode 18: OLD FRIENDS AND ENEMIES - PART 3  
  
  
SCENE: TOTAL DARKNESS  
  
  
Authors Note: The following scenes need to be considered carefully.   
Especially with regards to Yorokobi. This first scene features a point at   
which he is watching himself, then his appearance changes as he seems to   
go back in time. This is supposed to be confusing to the viewer. It is   
supposed to make the viewer uncertain of whether or not he is seeing   
reality or fantasy.  
  
  
We see a black background, then a flash of light with the sound of   
clashing weapons. As we pull back we see two figures locked in combat.   
The scene turns and pans in front of the viewer then we come in closer and   
see the silhouettes become lit. It is then revealed that the smaller of   
the two is Yorokobi, and the larger a Dikatsu. As they spar, it seems   
that Yorokobi is holding his own, but we also see the Dikatsu and his   
expression is one of a cat toying with a mouse. In the end, Yorokobi   
lunges forward to slash downward on his opponent teeth set, with a driven   
expression on his face. The Dikatsu blocks easily and Yorokobi's   
expression becomes one of total surprise as the Dikatsu impales him on her   
long boney claws.  
  
  
As the blow is delivered the flashes in bright colors and we see Yorokobi   
slide off her claws and then change to a worms eye view as his body falls   
to the ground right in front of the camera. We pan back and up so we can   
see past him and we see the background has changed from total black to the   
interior of an abandoned asteroid mining complex (we use the same   
backgrounds here as in Yorokobi's flash back in the former episode)  
  
  
SCENE: ASTEROID BASE  
  
  
Our shot is one past a silhouetted Yorokobi, lying on the floor wounded.   
In the distance, we see another younger Yorokobi (Past Yorokobi) and   
Kiyone both in battle suits. Yorokobi is opening one of a few small   
crates on the ground.  
  
  
Past Yorokobi: Oh crap.... KIYONE! WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT!   
  
  
Together they start running. We see them cross the hanger as they pass a   
large vent cover, Kiyone stops and shouts.  
  
  
Kiyone: YORO!  
  
  
Past Yorokobi: [Skidding to a stop] What!?!  
  
  
Kiyone: This will lead directly to the asteroids surface. Hurry, it's the   
only way we can make it out!  
  
  
Past Yorokobi sprints back and Kiyone rips the cover off and waves him   
ahead. He ducks into the shaft with out hesitation. When Kiyone moves to   
follow her suit gets wedged in the opening. We see her struggle to get   
free right up until the screen becomes a field of blinding white light.  
  
  
SCENE: PATIENTS ROOM, SICK BAY OF THE SHOUNGA  
  
  
The white of the former scene dissolves into the bright lights of a   
hospital room's ceiling. We then cut to a shot of Yorokobi's face, in   
closeup. (This is the "real" Yorokobi again, in a new location) The shot   
then pulls back as he blinks and puts his arm over his eyes. He has no   
beard only a mustache and longer spiky hair. He looks to the side, and   
sees the back of a short nurse with long bright red hair.  
  
  
Yorokobi: Washu?  
  
  
Nurse: Gazuntite. And welcome back to the land of the living.  
  
  
Yorokobi: [flatly] Very funny. Where are we?  
  
  
Nurse: You are aboard the Shounga. We picked up your combat suit's   
distress beacon and came to rescue you. Your team is all alive and well,   
and you are the last one to recover as you had the worst injuries.  
  
  
Yorokobi: [Now dazed] Ev...everyone?  
  
  
Nurse: Yep. Let me get the doctor now, he wanted to know the moment you   
regained consciousness.  
  
  
The nurse leaves and Yorokobi lies back down and looks up at the ceiling.  
  
  
Yorokobi: [Thoughts echoing] This is all wrong.... even if this is somehow   
right after the mission, the Shounga won't even be built for another 5   
years.... [he closes his eyes] And what's with the Washu?   
  
  
Camera dollies in to a tight shot of Yorokobi's closed eyes.  
  
  
SCENE: BRIDGE OF RYO-OHKI  
  
  
Camera dollies out and we see a dark purple crystal slab under Yorokobi.   
The shot changes and we can see Tenchi kneeling with his hands together in   
a typical Shinto pose. We then change to a reverse angle over Tenchi's   
shoulder and see Ryoko's back, she is dressed in normal clothing and   
standing at Ryo-Ohki's controls. After a moment we switch to a tight shot   
and Ryoko looks over her shoulder, then back to the long shot and she   
turns, teleports the 20 or so feet, and reappears at Tenchi's side. Ryoko   
squats and looks at Tenchi with a puzzled expression.  
  
  
Ryoko: What are you doing?  
  
  
Tenchi: [Opens one eyes and looks aside at her] Praying.  
  
  
Ryoko: [Pauses] Why?  
  
  
Tenchi: It's supposed to help, shhh now.  
  
  
Ryoko glances at the body, and back to Tenchi, then back the body again.  
  
  
Ryoko: [Seeming really concerned] Tenchi..... he's dead.  
  
  
Tenchi sighs rolling his eyes and claps his hands twice, completing the   
prayer.  
  
  
Tenchi: [rising to his feet] Well, that's all I know to do. Not to many   
people have Shinto funerals anymore, I don't know it all.  
  
  
Ryoko: Funeral?  
  
  
Tenchi: Yes, it's an Earth custom, there are many ways it's done but it's   
a ceremony that you hold when someone dies. It's supposed to help a   
person who has died reach the other side.  
  
  
Ryoko: The other side of what?  
  
  
In-between them, we can see Yorokobi's body. In his chest is a huge hole   
almost the size of a basketball (more stuff for Cartoon Network to   
digitally sanitize) and it's moving a pulsating. Ryoko and Tenchi do not   
notice.  
  
  
Tenchi: Well..... Umm.....  
  
  
  
SCENE: OUTSIDE NEAR THE RUBBLE OF THE MASAKI HOME  
  
  
The Dakatsu are regrouping, while they look mostly alike, one surveys the   
battlefield and conveys a look of authority. She is the Alpha, commander   
of the group as seen in the former episode. One Dakatsu walks straight up   
to her.  
  
  
Alpha: Failure?  
  
  
Beta: (Second Dakatsu) They did escape with the prototype, but we were   
successful in terminating our secondary target.  
  
  
Alpha: Yorokobi Assaiki. Ah to see Shinsei's face when he hears the news,   
and that traitor Washu.... (She makes a low clicking sound of enjoyment)   
You shall make the report, our matriarch should be most pleased at the   
news.  
  
  
Beta: It leaves only two in her line to pay for her crimes. Marshall   
Shinsei and she herself. (pauses) What of Kagato? He won't be happy that   
the prototype is not in our custody.  
  
  
Alpha: Let me deal with that one. I do not fear this mysterious master he   
speaks of, he is only a means to an end, just as he's always been.  
  
  
The Beta clicks her bony claws and bows spreading her arms as she leaves,   
a sort of Dakatsu salute.  
  
  
SCENE: DARKENED CHAMBERS IN THE ROYAL PALACE ON JURAI  
  
  
We see the floating head of D3, speaking to a shadowy figure. The figure   
is Kagato, his face holds a deep transverse scar, matching the slash   
delivered by Tenchi in EP 6.  
  
  
D3: They have failed?  
  
  
Kagato: As I have said, they are unreliable. It was never my intention to   
have them handle such a ground assault. For the capture of a Galaxy   
Police transport in space, they are capable enough, but now I will have to   
use my other plan to secure their capture.  
  
  
D3: Remember, as long as this boy remains free our Lady's plans are in   
danger.  
  
  
Kagato: You don't need to worry. I have it all under control, this only   
changes the method, not the results. Both he and the gems he carries   
shall be ours soon enough.  
  
  
D3: (To someone else) Yes my lady. (back to Kagato) I am told to remind   
you, you failed on Jurai, you failed on Earth, this is your last chance.   
If you do not capture and contain Tsunami this time, then you will share   
Dr. Clay's fate.  
  
  
Kagato: {cool and confident) Is that Tokimi's penalty or your empty   
threat?  
  
  
D3 simply narrows his teal eyes and vanishes from view.  
  
  
Suddenly the door bursts open, a young Jurian guard rushes in.  
  
  
Guard: Your eminence, his highness....  
  
  
Kagato: (Spins away to hide his face) NEVER BURST INTO MY CHAMBERS   
UNANNOUNCED!  
  
  
Guard: (takes a step back) Forgiveness, but his highness demands your   
presence at once in the throne room. It's an emergency of some sort.  
  
  
Kagato: Everything with Azuza is an emergency. (He turns back into view   
and now appears like a Jurian elder, long beard and craggy skin) Let's   
go.  
  
  
SCENE: SICKBAY, ABOARD THE SHOUNGA  
  
  
We see the shot of the stars passing now with the room and Yorokobi's face   
reflected as if looking through a window, we then focus on what looks like   
Ryoko with short black hair reflected in the window. Yorokobi turns but   
no one is there, the door immediately opens and a man who looks like Yosho   
dressed as a doctor steps in.  
  
  
Doctor: Your looking well for a dead man. [He smiles]  
  
  
Yorokobi: [Grunts and narrows his eyes] What's that supposed to mean?  
  
  
Doctor: Just a little humor. If you had been out there any longer, that's   
what you'd be now. Your lucky we came along. [He look down at a high-tech   
clipboard] Well according to this, your ready to be released from sickbay,   
but I'd like to wait a few days before approving you for duty. You also   
need to report for a full psyche-evaluation today. [Yorokobi rolls his   
eyes] Standard procedure.... In the mean time, your partner is on her way   
down to show you around the ship.  
  
  
Yorokobi: Thank you doctor.  
  
  
The doctor nods and exits the room. Yorokobi frowns and looks over at the   
window again.   
  
  
Yorokobi: Psyche-eval....[He "harumphs"] Maybe I need one.  
  
  
  
SCENE: DEEP SPACE  
  
  
Mihoshi's shuttle has rejoined with the larger ship that we saw early in   
the OAV. It now travels as one unit through space. Stars blur past as   
they travel. After this establishing shot, we move inside to "Mihoshi's   
Room", this is the room where she was watching TV and spilled hot tea on   
herself in Episode 4, It's still a cluttered mess.  
  
  
Washu is sitting down, and periodically grunts in annoyance as the piles   
of clutter seem to occasionally attack her. Noboyuki seems to have given   
up on it, a pile of books in his lap.  
  
  
Mihoshi: I really sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting company.   
[muttering] I wasn't expecting half of the things that have been happening   
lately.  
  
  
Noboyuki: That's for sure. Who were those "people" anyway, and why were   
they attacking?  
  
  
Washu: They are known as Dikastu-jin or Dikatsu, and they are the mortal   
enemies of Jurai.  
  
  
Noboyuki: So they were after the Royal Family then? It that why you   
locked them away in you lab?  
  
  
Noboyuki takes a shocked expression and we change shots. We now see the   
whole room again and it's spotless. All the clutter is gone, and Washu is   
wiping her hands against each other like she just finished a job. We hear   
Mihoshi say "Oh, my!"   
  
  
Washu: [aside] There. [Looks to Noboyuki] And, yes to both questions. At   
least that was Yorokobi's concern, but I think there may be more to it   
then that.  
  
  
SCENE: THRONE ROOM  
  
  
The room is huge, with a deep echo like a cathedral. The Marshall of the   
Galaxy Police stands in the distance, while Azuza paces back and forth,   
yelling.  
  
  
Azuza: How could you have been so incompetent!? Those.... abominations   
aren't even suppose to leave their planet, and now you tell me they were   
detected in the PROTECTED TERRITORY 3 DAYS AGO!!   
  
  
Shinsei (the Marshall): Your Highness, since your advisors insisted that   
all communications between stations be routed through Royal   
Intelligence.....  
  
  
Azuza: I am NOT interested in your excuses! All of my children are there!   
The Royal line must not be broken!  
  
  
Two large doors open and Kagato, in his vizier disguise, enters. The   
guard who had summoned him closes the doors behind him.  
  
  
Azuza: You are dismissed Marshall. My own military shall handle this   
matter.  
  
  
The Marshall leaves, his jaw set and barely with holding his anger. We   
here Kagato giving the Marshall a gloating "Good day Marshall" as they   
pass one another. Kagato reaches the king, just after Shinsei leaves the   
room.  
  
  
Azuza: Why are they in the protected territories?? I thought you had an   
agreement with them; that this was all arranged.  
  
  
Kagato: Sire, these are a barbaric people, you knew there would be some   
risk involved.  
  
  
Azuza: And what good will it do if I am successful in reuniting the Empire   
only to find myself with no heir?   
  
  
Azuza pauses as he approaches a console, and presses a few buttons. As he   
does, a star map of the galaxy appears. Many systems appear blue, a few   
yellow, and a large number red.  
  
  
Azuza: (pointing to the red) All of these systems declaring their   
independence. And all these, (points to the yellow) seem poised to split   
away also. (he turns the map off) THIS is what I am trying to manage, and   
you cannot manage a few savages? I need them attacking these   
independents, not my son and daughters!! Only with the renewed threat of   
a common enemy will this empire stay united, and only with Yosho and his   
mixed blood will it remain intact!  
  
  
Kagato: Don't worry Highness, I can assure you that your heirs are safe,   
and the Dakatsu assault will begin, on the eve of the festival, as you   
ordered.  
  
  
Funaho (from a distance): Husband! A moment?  
  
  
Kagato bows deeply and takes his leave. Azuza turns to face the First   
Queen of Jurai, and as she draws near she gives a leery glance toward the   
exiting, disguised, Kagato.  
  
  
Funaho: Husband, is it true?  
  
  
Azuza: (looks a little nervous) It may be.  
  
  
Funaho: MAY be? Lady Ono told me that you had *decreed* it, that there   
would be no annual festival this year.  
  
  
Azuza: (looking relieved) Oh... [clears his throat] Uhm, yes. You heard   
Misaki's Intelligence report. If those scaly fiends are planning some   
grand terrorist attack, then the last thing we need is a massive gathering   
to give them all easy targets.  
  
  
Funaho: But husband, it is important to the people, a tradition that has   
gone unbroken for a millennia. Not even Ryoko's attack prevented it.   
Amid the rubble we still paid our homage to Tsunami.  
  
  
Azuza: (sharply) Not this year.  
  
  
He turns and ascends the steps to take his seat on the throne. As he   
sits, we hear another female voice burst in. Across the vast expanse   
comes the bustling figure of a VERY agitated Misaki.  
  
  
Azuza: (muttering) Not again....  
  
  
Funaho simply gives a smile at her "sisters" approach, a smile of one who   
knows she has a formidable ally who has just arrived.  
  
  
SCENE: PATIENT'S ROOM, SICKBAY ON BOARD THE SHOUNGA  
  
  
Yorokobi is now dressed in his uniform, however it's not the modified   
version we saw before, this is one that looks like every other male GP   
officer's. As he admires himself in the mirror we hear the door open.  
  
  
Yorokobi: (without looking to see who entered) So, your going to give me   
the tour?  
  
  
Ryoko: Yep. You ready?  
  
  
Yorokobi gets a look of shock, and turns to see who it is. As he does we   
get a feet to face pan of Ryoko, in a Galaxy police uniform.  
  
  
Yorokobi: What the hell are you supposed to be?  
  
  
Ryoko: What!?  
  
  
Yorokobi: (Steps to, and closes the door) You know what I mean, what are   
you doing in that uniform? Is that Mihoshi's?  
  
  
Ryoko: Mostly paperwork, and why the hell would I be in a one of our   
commander's uniforms?  
  
  
Yorokobi: (To himself) That's right, this is before Kagato's arrest, so   
that means Mihoshi is still her old self.  
  
  
Ryoko: (looking worried) Are you OK?  
  
  
Yorokobi: Yeah, I'm fi..... wait... Ok, I can accept that I've been   
dreaming or whatever. And that I plugged the doctor and nurse into my   
dream as other people, but you.... I've been looking at your wanted holos   
since I was a teen.  
  
  
Ryoko: My wanted Holos?  
  
  
Yorokobi: Yes, Ryoko.....  
  
  
Ryoko: I'm not Ryoko. (She pulls out her "GP Pen" and deploys it causing   
a wanted poster to appear. It's like the ones we've seen before, but the   
person now sports short black hair, and crimson eyes.) *That's* Ryoko.  
  
  
Yorokobi eyes narrow and he turns his head toward the viewport, where he   
had "seen" that very woman's reflection.  
  
  
SCENE: WASHU'S LAB  
  
  
Yosho sits with his eyes closed an oasis of calm, Sasami (who I will   
remind the reader is looking almost Ayeka's age now) sits next to him   
sadly watching Ayeka who is pacing a ranting furiously.  
  
  
Ayeka: I can not believe this! How long are we expected to simply sit   
around here while Tenchi, I mean the others, fight those insidious...M m   
monsters!!?  
  
  
Sasami: Ayeka, try to calm down.  
  
  
Ayeka: I will NOT calm down! This is intolerable!  
  
  
We switch to a tight shot of Ayeka's face, set with grim determination.  
  
  
SCENE: OUTER OFFICE ABOARD THE SHOUNGA  
  
  
A shot of Ayeka's face, exactly as we saw it before. But when we switch   
back, she is in a GP uniform, standing beside a desk arms outstretched to   
block a doorway behind her (She appears to be someone's secretary)_  
  
  
Ayeka: I don't care WHO you are, the commander left instructions NOT to be   
disturbed.  
  
  
Yorokobi: Ayeka...  
  
  
Ayeka: Stop calling me that, My name is Officer Hachi!  
  
  
We see a shot of the office door behind "Officer Hachi", the signage on it   
reads "Mihoshi Kuramitsu, Commander: Special Investigations Unit"  
  
  
INTERIOR MIHOSHI'S SHIP  
  
  
Noboyuki, Mihoshi, and Washu are moving through some passageway. During   
their conversation, they will reach the bridge.  
  
  
Mihoshi: So, Ryoko was supposed to be some sort of weapon?  
  
  
Washu: No!   
  
  
Noboyuki: Like she said, Ryoko was made while Washu was supposed to be   
*working* for the Dikatsu, but she never intended for them to have her.  
  
  
Washu: Right, I was contracted to develop a ship that could combat the   
ships of Jurai, that's why I made the Soja. But the Dikatsu wanted   
something more compact, more easily reproduced, so I tricked them into   
thinking that was what I was working on when in reality I was creating my   
daughter. When she was nearly complete, I took her and left for the Royal   
Academy. I still had friends there who could help me complete the final   
steps to bring Ryoko to life.  
  
  
Noboyuki: But then Kagato stole the Soja and the Dikatsu thought you had   
stolen it.  
  
  
At this point they reach the bridge and it has become a conversation   
between Noboyuki and Washu. Mihoshi looks as if her mind has wandered off   
again.  
  
  
Washu: Yes, in the Soja, Kagato followed me to the planet where the Royal   
Science Academy is located. At almost the very moment when I was to fully   
animate Ryoko, when I was the most distracted, he appeared, imprisoned me   
in a stasis crystal, and stole Ryoko and myself.  
  
  
Mihoshi: So.... why did you build the Soja?  
  
  
Washu: UGH!!!   
  
  
Yukinojo: Excuse me. I feel I should inform you, we are approximately 1   
hour from FarSide station. And, there is an unusual energy filed   
surrounding the ship that I cannot determine the source of.  
  
  
Noboyuki and Mihoshi look shocked/scared at the last statement.  
  
  
Washu: [Turning with a closed eyed smile] Oh don't worry, that's just a   
little something to keep those mean lizards from tracking us.  
  
  
SCENE: OUTER OFFICE ABOARD THE SHOUNGA  
  
  
We are treated to a war of wills. Ayeka and Yorokobi face off, both with   
teeth set and "grrring" at each other. After a moment, there is a voice   
from off screen.  
  
  
Voice: Hey Hachi! Here are those profiles the commander asked for.  
  
  
At that moment, both Yorokobi and Ayeka's expression change to one of   
surprise, and Ayeka instinctively steps past Yorokobi to receive the   
papers. Yorokobi sneers in "Gotcha" fashion, slams the door release with   
the palm of his hand and rushes in.  
  
  
SCENE: COMMANDERS OFFICE ABOARD THE SHOUNGA  
  
  
The room is dimly lit, dominated by a large desk, and marked with deep   
shadows. There is a large chair on the opposite side of the desk, whose   
back is turned to Yorokobi.  
  
  
Voice from the chair: [Sounds like Mihoshi] So, you finally made it...   
Uncle.  
  
  
Yorokobi: If you knew I was out there, why didn't you call off your   
attack dog?  
  
  
Voice form the chair: It was more fun this way.  
  
  
Yorokobi: Fun!?  
  
  
The chair turns and it is NOT Mihoshi, but rather the Ryoko look alike.   
Dressed in dark slacks and shirt, with short black hair (there has been a   
change here BTW, this is the same person who featured as the "bad" Ryoko   
in Ryoko's dreams in my first episodes) Her voice now sounds like a   
combination of Ryoko and Kagato.  
  
  
Dark Ryoko: Yes, fun. Like a rat I've watched you run my maze.   
  
  
We switch to a shot of Kagato, once again in his chambers in the Royal   
Palace, with the end of his sleeve against the back of a woman's head.   
The woman is this Dark Ryoko, and the pose is similar to when he placed   
his handless arm to Ayeka's face in EP 6.  
  
  
Kagato: You aren't *quite* as unintelligent as you first seemed. But you   
sill don't know where you are do you? You still don't even suspect.   
[pauses] This is all a fantasy, you are in fact dead, it is only my power   
that is binding your essence here.  
  
  
Switch back to the scene in the "Commander's Office"  
  
  
Dark Ryoko: [Still acting as a mouth piece for Kagato] ...and that is for   
one reason only.   
  
  
Dark Ryoko stands and leans forward on the desk.  
  
  
Dark Ryoko: Where are Ryoko and Tenchi going?  
  
  
Yorokobi: Who ever you are, you seem to think quite highly of yourself.   
[With smugness] Can't you figure it out?  
  
  
Dark Ryoko: If you insist, I can make this astral illusion most   
unpleasant, and keep you here indefinitely....  
  
  
We see Yorokobi thinking and now hear Washu's voice "... But it was real,   
it's very complicated to explain, but when you saw Kiyone it was real.   
Every Astral projection has some element of real physicality..."  
  
  
Yorokobi's eyes snap up to meet Dark Ryoko's  
  
  
Yorokobi: Unpleasant? Reminding me of my failures and what might have   
been.... That's unpleasant enough for me.  
  
  
With that he makes a single leap up onto the desk, and places both hands   
on the top of Dark Ryoko's head. His foot finds a control panel and we see   
a view screen come to life in the middle of the desktop. As it does,   
Yorokobi slams Dark Ryoko's face into it shattering the glass. The   
electrical shock blows Yorokobi off the desk.  
  
  
SCENE: CHAMBERS OF THE ROYAL PALACE  
  
  
We immediately switch back to the scene of Kagato and Dark Ryoko in the   
Royal Palace. She is covered in electric sparks, and Kagato reels back,   
his arm smoking.   
  
  
Kagato: Ahhh!! [he glares at his arm, his hand reappearing from his   
sleeve]   
  
  
Dark Ryoko is on her hands and knees still dazed from the attack. Kagato   
regards her there.  
  
  
Kagato: [sneering] He takes after his grandmother.  
  
  
SCENE: BRIDGE OF RYO-OHKI  
  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi are sitting in the middle of the floor, the stars race by   
above.   
  
  
Ryoko: So many humans believe that there is an indestructible energy   
inside of them? How Jurian....  
  
  
At that moment Yorokobi shoots straight up on the crystal slab LOUDLY   
gasping for air. As he does it scares the life out of Tenchi who yells,   
leaps to his feet, and scrambles away. Ryoko on the other hand, looks   
surprise but in an amused sort of way. She turns to Tenchi.  
  
  
Ryoko: [matter of factly] Looks like your prayers worked.  
  
  
Yorokobi: [Gasping like someone who almost drowned] You! [pointing to   
Ryoko] Who are you!?  
  
  
Ryoko: I'm Ryoko....  
  
  
Yorokobi: Thank the Goddess.   
  
  
He gets up off the slab, examining his chest wound, which is totally   
healed.  
  
  
Tenchi: How the heck is that possible!!?  
  
  
Yorokobi: Another invention of Washu's. Nanites. Tiny little robots the   
size of molecules that reconstruct damaged tissue. They are standard   
issue for all GP officers.  
  
  
Ryoko: She's just full of surprises.  
  
  
Yorokobi: What's our heading?  
  
  
Ryoko: FarSide station, just like you told Washu. What's there?  
  
  
Yorokobi: Larson.  
  
  
SCENE: DEEP SPACE NEAR FARSIDE STATION  
  
  
FarSide Station is a cobbled together collection of modules that look like   
they should have been scrapped 1000 years ago. (Think MIR on a larger   
scale) As we slowly twist and turn with it far off in the distance, a   
large ship passes nearby. It has the look of the "Colonial Movers" ship   
from Battlestar Galactica* but, obviously is not *exactly* the same. We   
hear some heavy handed rock music as it passes by until we are blinded by   
the bright lights of it's main thruster.  
  
  
SCENE: COCKPIT OF THE CARGOSHIP  
  
  
Sitting in the pilots seat is a woman who looks like Nagi from Tenchi   
Universe. Her name is Nagi, but like Kiyone her role in the story and her   
personality will be different.  
  
  
Radio: Transport 217 we have you passing the outer marker. State your   
destination.  
  
  
Nagi: Towlo, you know where I'm going.  
  
  
Radio: Come on Nag, why do we always have to do this?  
  
  
Nagi: [Sighs] Port 91L2.  
  
  
Radio: Roger 217, you are cleared on lane 11Alpha.  
  
  
Nagi: [Who has be mouthing along with the radio] Really?   
  
  
She flips the radio off, annoyed. (turns it off, not giving it the finger)  
  
  
We now are treated to various scenes that need little explanation of a   
large ship moving in and entering a large hanger.  
  
  
SCENE: HANGER ENTRY  
  
  
Fairly non-descript, a medium sized room with a computer terminal and a   
set of large heavy doors leading to the hanger. We watch the doors for a   
moment and then they open. Nagi walks in. She walks up to the computer   
terminal and inserts a cartridge in it, then hits a few keys. As she does   
a voice comes over the intercom, it's Towlo.  
  
  
Intercom (Towlo): Hey Nag, a message came in for you while you were out.   
Marked urgent from.... well it doesn't say who from.  
  
  
Nagi: Play it.  
  
  
Intercom: It's text only.  
  
  
Nagi: Then *show* it to me.  
  
  
The screen changes from tiny unreadable text to one single word, large.  
  
  
LARSON  
JOYCRUSHER:ONCE UPON A TIME  
  
  
Nagi: [frowning at the screen.] You know what to do.  
  
  
Intercom: You got it.  
  
  
SCENE: BRIDGE OF MIHOSHI'S SHIP  
  
  
Washu and Noboyuki are standing behind Mihoshi who is seated in the pilots   
chair. We can see FarSide Station through the viewport.  
  
  
Yukinojo: They are claiming Galaxy Police have no jurisdiction here. This   
is most likely because this station is controlled by Privateers, whom the   
Jurian Council has designated as Smugglers.  
  
  
Noboyuki: Maybe if you as for that Larson fellow, they'd let us land. Or   
dock, or whatever you do in this thing.  
  
  
Mihoshi: Yukinojo?  
  
  
Yukinojo: One moment....  
  
  
Washu: The Privateers have been on the outs with Jurai and The Galaxy   
Police ever since Jurai tried to stop them from competing with "official"   
traders by outlawing them. I doubt they'll allow us entry under any   
circumstances....  
  
  
Yukinojo: We have been directed to dock at 91L2. If you don't mind, I'd   
prefer to handle the landing.  
  
  
Mihoshi: Ok.  
  
  
We see Mihoshi's ship (the whole thing) follow a similar path as Nagi's   
transport. It enters the same hanger, alongside her ship. But this time,   
there are two large doors that close behind the ship. After coming to a   
stop, a column descends from the underside of Mihoshi's ship and touches   
the ground. At the bottom, two doors slip open like an elevator. Inside   
are our three heroes. They peer out into the pitch black of the hanger.  
  
  
Mihoshi: Hello? Anybody here?  
  
  
Noboyuki: Maybe they forgot to turn on the lights?  
  
  
We hear the sound of scuffling feet and weapons, like soldiers running,   
then suddenly, the lights come on. We see the group surrounded by some of   
the roughest looking characters yet. Each holding a pulse rifle, with   
Nagi in the center facing our trio.  
  
  
SCENE: RYO-OHKI'S BRIDGE  
  
  
Ryoko is standing with her hand covering her mouth.   
  
  
Ryoko: No.... it can't be....  
  
  
Tenchi: What is it?  
  
  
Ryoko: That woman, the one that looks like me, the one Yorokobi   
described. She was in my nightmares!  
  
  
Yorokobi: Then she must be somehow real, how else could I have seen her?  
  
  
Tenchi: But if she's real, what does it mean? And why did she want to   
know where we were going?  
  
  
Yorokobi: The Dikatsu can't come up with something like that. It would   
take someone very powerful to crate that sort of illusion over such a   
great distance. In any case, whoever it is, they are after you two.   
  
  
Tenchi: Why us?!  
  
  
Yorokobi: Well, as a guess, I'd say it's a matter of your power. Your   
lighthawk wings, and your gems and this ship. In fact, I'll bet you   
[pointing to Ryoko] are the "prototype" that kept coming up in the intel   
reports.  
  
  
Ryoko: Prototype!!? [She breaks down] No.... not again, someone want to   
make me a puppet again for my powers.... [she drops to her knees, and   
Ryo-Ohki Myas]  
  
  
Tenchi: [placing a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her] Hey, we're   
not going to let that happen...  
  
  
Ryoko: [pushing Tenchi's hand aside] Your damn right.  
  
  
With that she seizes the two small orbs which control Ryo-Ohki and   
Ryo-Ohki violently changes course. Yorokobi and Tenchi go tumbling across   
the bridge.  
  
  
Tenchi: Hey!! What are you doing!?  
  
  
Ryoko: I'm running away!! I can't go back to that life, not anymore!   
  
  
Tenchi has stepped up beside her, while Yorokobi keeps his distance.  
  
  
Tenchi: [calmly] Running where? The only thing we can do is meet the   
others and try to find a solution to this together.  
  
  
Ryoko: You don't know! You don't know what it was like!   
  
  
We now get a flashback. Her looking very hurt as we here Kagato saying.   
"Your performance has be nothing more then pathetic. I'll be sure to call   
on you again if I need a mission completely botched." Ryoko pleads,   
begging "No, please, I want to stay..." With that, Kagato touches her and   
she turns to stone, like he did in EP. 6  
  
  
Ryoko: The things I had to do, living like a statue almost all of the   
time. That cave was cold, but not as cold as being solidified and stored   
until his whim revived me.  
  
  
Tenchi: Kagato is dead....  
  
  
Yorokobi: Tenchi is right, besides, what do you suggest we do? Bebop   
around the galaxy as a band of freelance bounty hunters? I've heard your   
stories, and each time you've won by sticking together and working   
together. have some faith in your friends, your family, Ryoko.  
  
  
Tenchi: Come on Ryoko. I wouldn't let you down....  
  
  
Ryoko: Oh Tenchi! [She embraces him, he gets a look like she's squeezing   
a little too tight]  
  
  
Ryoko: [Standing back again] Thank you. You have always come through for   
me. Ryo-Ohki, return to our original course.  
  
  
Ryo-Ohki: Myaa.  
  
  
We see an exterior shot of Ryo-Ohki making a wide sweeping turn in space.  
  
  
FARSIDE STATION: CARGO ROOM  
  
  
Nagi and our trio are sitting around a table amidst boxes and crates, it   
looks like a storeroom, a single light hangs over the table.  
  
  
Nagi: So Yorokobi fell trying to defend your retreat. Too bad I never got   
to meet him.  
  
  
Noboyuki: So your Larson?  
  
  
Nagi: Yes, and sorry about the reception, but we do have to be careful.   
  
  
Mihoshi: I'm sure, all these plots going on, I can't tell who the good   
guys are anymore.  
  
  
Nagi: It gets kind of complicated. [To Washu] Where is the rest of your   
party?  
  
  
Washu: Well, the Royals are safely tucked away, and we've got another   
couple bringing Yorokobi's body in on another ship. [The last part looked   
a little painful for the otherwise sprightly Washu to say.]  
  
  
Nagi: If the Royal Family is on the ship, we ought to get them in here, we   
don't want word of their arrival running all over the station.  
  
  
Washu: Oh. They're not on the ship, just gimme a minute and I'll get   
them.  
  
  
She stands and makes a big production out of tracing an arched outline in   
the air, then claps her hands and a door appears. Then the door opens and   
Yosho, Sasami, and Ayeka appear in the doorway. Then the doorway   
disappears.  
  
  
Nagi: Neat trick.  
  
  
Washu: [bowing] Thank you!  
  
  
Ayeka: Huh? What took so long!? Where are we...[she looks around] and   
where is Tenchi?  
  
  
Yosho: I thought it was rather quick.  
  
  
Sasami: Yeah it only seems like five minutes, if that.  
  
  
Washu: Well, time is on a shorter axis in my lab, which means....  
  
  
Ayeka: WERE IS LORD TENCHI!!  
  
  
Everyone stares at Ayeka.  
  
  
Mihoshi: He and Ryoko should be here soon, calm down.  
  
  
Ayeka: [Thoughts] They are together? I can't believe this...  
  
  
SCENE: HANGER ENTRY  
  
  
The same door that ushered in Nagi now opens on Ryoko, Tenchi, Yorokobi,   
and Ryo-Ohki.  
  
  
SCENE: CARGO ROOM  
  
  
We see a shadowed figure gesture into the room from an open door. Then   
the four come in and he closes the door again.  
  
  
Ayeka: [runs up to Tenchi] Oh, thank goodness your safe. [She hugs him,   
Tenchi looks a little uncomfortable, like in the Mountain Cabin of EP 3]  
  
  
There is a general meet and greet and Washu then conducts Yorokobi to the   
table.  
  
  
Washu: [To Yorokobi] I'm glad to see you made it after all.  
  
  
Yorokobi: Thanks to your invention.  
  
  
Washu: [making that little, laughing noise] Hehe. Nagi, this is Yorokobi.   
Yorokobi, this is "Larson".  
  
  
Yorokobi: Your Larson?  
  
  
Nagi: Your alive?  
  
  
Yorokobi: [looking a little embarrassed] Well, yeah. I told Washu to send   
that message if anything happened to me and to come here. I guess the   
reports of my death were a little exaggerated.  
  
  
Nagi: Hmmmm.  
  
  
Sasami: [taking a break from twirling with Ryo-Ohki-chan] Well, the   
important thing is we're all together again.  
  
  
Yosho: And the big question is, what do we do from here?  
  
  
CLOSING CREDITS....  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you think?  
Stop by the Children's Crusade Forum to add your comments!! 


End file.
